


I Called Her Stacy

by misshudson3



Series: High School Love [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Lost Love, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misshudson3/pseuds/misshudson3
Summary: A Trixya storyHigh school relationships are all fun and games. Partying and living without any commitment to hold you back. The main game that is played is called 'No catching real feelings'. But what happens when someone (or multiple someones)catches feelings while playing the game?OrTrixie is a 10th grader who catches the attention of her brother's 11th grade friend, Katya. Trixie doesn't have a clue what is going on between them. Katya says it is just for fun, that it isn't going to last and that they could stop when one of them got bored, but even she is unsure of that once she spends more time with the living Barbie. She isn't getting bored and neither is Trixie. They both have shovels and they both are digging deeper and deeper. Has Katya bitten off more than she can chew and will Trixie suffer because of it?Based on the song Stacy by Quinn XCII





	1. The First Pink Morning(Trixie)

Trixie's POV  
Today was Monday. Today was sunny. Today was the day I started my 10th year. I jumped out of bed just as my alarm was buzzing. I looked at myself in my full body mirror and smiled at my reflection. My pink candy floss hair was fluffy and long, my cheeks were red and full, and my body was full also or well developed, as my mom would say. I grabbed my toothbrush, towel, and things for a shower as I raced to the bathroom. Everyday was now a race between my older brother and I to see who could get to the bathroom first. Yeah, the house had multiple bathrooms but nothing feels better than a friendly competition in the morning. Just as I closed the bathroom door I could hear my brother curse at me. "Goddamn it Trixie, you have to be fucking cheating." He kicked the door and groaned. His yell was followed by our mom's.

"Tyler Kenneth Mattel, we do not curse in this house. Just go use the other bathroom. I will never understand why you and your sister fight for things." I peeked out of the bathroom and laughed.

"Yeah Kenneth, go to the other bathroom. And don't forget to give me a point for this morning." I closed the door as he reached out for me. Tyler was my best friend, well third best friend. He had never let me down. Even when I was younger, he was right there. Yeah, he may have picked on me but no other kids dared to even try it. My brother was big for his age, 17 and built like a bodybuilder. I loved him and everything about him, even his less redeeming qualities. We had been through so much together.

I turned music on as I waited for the shower to get hot. I danced around the bathroom as steam filled the room. I wanted today to be a good day. I stepped into the shower and started the daily run down of my thoughts. This was my second year of highschool and my second year of living in a new city. I had a lot of friends so that wasn't a problem. The problem was that I let my past bother me, it wasn't always but sometimes. And those sometimes affected my choices and what I did. I made a vow to myself that I wouldn't let my past bother me anymore, I wanted to be happy but that is always easier said than done. I finished my shower and went to my room to get ready for the day. I walked to my closet to decide what I wanted to wear. It was kinda cold but not really. I settled on a pink crop top sweater and skinny jeans. I paired the look with a cute pair of pink pumps. Even though it was on the verge of cold, I still wanted to look good. After getting dressed, I sat down at my vanity and started my makeup. My makeup was complex but beautiful. The only people who could match my makeup skills were my best friends, Kim and Shea. Ever since I had moved here, we three were joined at the hip. I flew through my makeup routine and looked at myself in the mirror, I was happy with it. The only thing left was my hair. I brushed my long pink locks and put it in two buns.

"Hey Trix, are you ready yet?" I heard my brother walk up the stairs.

"Yeah, be right there." I looked at myself one last time in the mirror and smiled. "You got this Beatrice." I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs. I kissed my mom on the cheek, grabbed a muffin, and beat Tyler out of the door to the car.


	2. Russian Black Coffee(Katya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh you remember Trixie right?" My eyes landed on Trixie. She was standing there looking at her phone. When he mentioned her name, she looked up at me and her face went red.
> 
> "Yeah I remember little miss Pixie here. Good morning Pixie." She smiled shyly at me and waved. She was a pink porno doll. Huge tits with a slim waist, nice hips and an even nicer ass. She turned to her brother and looked at him.

Katya's POV

I didn't want to go to school. It bugged me, it killed me, it drained my body. The only good thing about high school was the endless selection of girls. I am finally in the 11th grade so that means a little more trouble can be caused. I woke up an hour early just so I could smoke and take a shower. After my shower I curled my black hair and did my makeup. A black smokey eye and a bold red lip. I grabbed my black skinny jeans and one of the many ripped band shirts I owned. The finishing touches to my look were my black biker boots and one of my leather jackets. I grabbed my backpack and shot downstairs. My mom and dad were sitting down eating breakfast. "Good morning," I mumbled as I reached over my dad to take a sip of his coffee. My dad greeted me in Russian as he grabbed his coffee back with a smile.

"Good morning Yekaterina. Would you like something to eat dear?" My mom stood up from the table and went to the stove. I walked to her and kissed her cheek.

"No mom its okay. I don't want you to have to cook anymore. I will stop and get something." She looked at me and pointed a wooden spoon at me.

"You better eat Yekaterina." I put my hands up and laughed.

"I promise ma, I will eat." I hugged my parents again before walking out of the door. I hopped on my bike and made the drive to get something for breakfast before going to school.

I decided to stop and get a coffee at Starbucks. As I got off my bike, I saw a familiar car. It was a red sports car that was driven by the Mattel kids, Tyler and Trixie Mattel. A grin appeared on my face as I entered the building and saw the tall boy with his smaller sister. Tyler and I became friends when he moved here. We had the same first period and it just so happen that we were after the same girl. Instead of going for each other's throats, we made it a game. It ended in her hating us both but us having an amazing friendship. Now his sister was something completely different. We weren't enemies or anything, but we just didn't talk. Well she didn't really talk to me, I flirted with her on many occasions. I honesty think she hated me, which made me flirt more. I walked over to the pair and hit Tyler lightly on the head. He turned around at lightening speed, ready to attack. "Hey there, calm it down you attack dog." He laughed and softly punched my shoulder.

"Fuck Katya, I was about to beat your ass. What are you doing here?"

"I had to stop for food. Ma pointed a wooden spoon at me so I knew it was serious." He shook his head and smiled, then looked over at Trixie.

"Oh you remember Trixie right?" My eyes landed on Trixie. She was standing there looking at her phone. When he mentioned her name, she looked up at me and her face went red.

"Yeah I remember little miss Pixie here. Good morning Pixie." She smiled shyly at me and waved. She was a pink porno doll. Huge tits with a slim waist, nice hips and an even nicer ass. She turned to her brother and looked at him.

"Hey, Kim is right around the corner and I wanna go ahead and get to school. I know you're gonna be late so I asked her to give me a ride. I will see you there okay?" She stood on her tip toes and hugged her brother.

"Awe, can I have a hug too Pixie?" She looked at me and there was that same blush she always got when I addressed her. Just as she was going to answer, she got a phone call. She waved bye to her brother and walked past me. I looked at her ass as she walked away and boy oh boy she was a beauty. I knew what I wanted to accomplish this year, Trixie Elisabeth Mattel.


	3. The Russian with black hair(Trixie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what happen?" 
> 
> "What happen with what?" Kim looked at me with pure annoyance burning in her eyes. 
> 
> "She asked for a hug and called me Pixie." 
> 
> "Wait, who did?
> 
> "Katya, that's who?"

Trixie's POV  
I was so thankful that Kim called me. I waited on the side walk as Kim pulled up. I jumped in the car and let out the longest breathe of relief I had ever taken. "I am going to die." Kim looked at me with concern. 

"What is it now?" Before I could answer, Katya and my brother walked out of Starbucks, laughing and talking. "Oh, I see why." I slid down in the passenger seat. 

"Can you please drive Kim? Like now." Kim started the car and drove us to school. We got out of the car and walked into the building. Lucky Kim, Shea and I had picked out lockers and had them waiting for us. Kim got us here 30 minutes early so there was time to kill. I opened my book bag and started to put my books inside my locker. Just as I was finishing up, Kim and I were joined by Shea. She wrapped her arms around us and hugged us tightly. 

"Hey guys! I missed you both so much." 

"How was Chicago Shea?" I smiled as Shea started to fill her locker with her makeup products. 

"Eh, it was okay. Gets kinda boring after a while. How was the summer for you guys?"

"I was left here while Kim went to Korean. So mine sucked." 

"Mine was great." Kim turned to me and poked me. 

"Ow, what was that for?"

"So what happen?" 

"What happen with what?" Kim looked at me with pure annoyance burning in her eyes. 

"She asked for a hug and called me Pixie." 

"Wait, who did?

"Katya, that's who?" 

"Isn't she the 11th grader with the curly hair?"

"Yeah that's the one and she's taken a liking to Miss Pixie here." 

"Kim, I will cut put your tongue. Don't call me that." Kim grinned at me. 

"Oh, can only Katya call you that?" I rolled my eyes, grabbed my books, and closed my locker. 

"Not doing this with you." I turned away from Kim and Shea and started the walk to my first class. I could hear them behind me, whispering. "Shut it, both of you." 

"Come on Trixie, what if she likes you?" Shea walked a little faster to catch up to me and my long legs.

"She doesn't." 

"Sure seems like she does." 

"Kim, I'm warning you, shush," I stopped walking for a moment. "And even if she did I wouldn't care. I need to focus on my studies and cheer." 

"Trixie, you are literally one of the smartest girls here. You make straight A's and you will be picked for cheer captain again." 

"Yeah, last year you were picked and you were only in 9th grade. So stop ya bitching." I groaned and walked into the first class we all shared together. I sat at the front table, I was soon joined by Kim and Shea. Before they could say another word about Katya, Daniel Donigan or Milk as we call him, walked in. I put my head on the table and immediately wanted to die. 

"Hey there Mattel." 

"Hi Milk." 

"How was your summer?" 

"It was okay. Yours?"

"Pretty good, spent time on my family's yacht." I rolled my eyes and finally lifted my head up. 

"Milk, you should totally like leave her alone for now." 

"Why? What's wrong with her?" 

"Someone has a crush on her and it's driving her insane." 

"Shut up Kimberly, it's not a crush." Mrs. Royal walked into the room and smiled at all of us. 

"Alright class settle down. Time to get started." I thanked the heavens that I could get a break from my friends' nagging for a while. After ten minutes I tuned out and started to think about what Katya said at Starbucks. 'Pixie'. Hmph, of all the names, that is what she picks. My mind was everywhere except where it needed to be. I'm gonna die this year, I can tell. 

The bell rang, which made my peers rush out of the room. Kim, Shea, Milk and I walked out of class to our lockers. Milk wrapped his arm around me and smiled. "Class lasted forever, don't you think Trixie?" I rolled my eyes and smiled weakly. 

"Not like she was paying attention anyway." 

"Shut up Kim. She could have been thinking about something important." Shea hit Kim's arm with her bag. 

"Yeah, like Katya." As the four of us walked I heard someone call my name. I turned my head to see my brother and his friends walking towards me. Katya was talking to Tyler's girlfriend, Violet. They were a little bit behind him.

"Hey Trix, you can take the car. Vi and I are going to a party." 

"Already Ty? This early in the year?" Tyler handed me the keys and laughed. 

"Yeah I guess, but it's cool. Oh and tell mom I went to study." Violet and Katya had finally caught up to Tyler. Violet smiled at me and hugged me. 

"Trixie, hi. I haven't seen you in forever. We didn't get a chance to hang this summer. You should come to the party with us." 

"Yeah Pixie. Come with us." Katya grinned at me but it quickly faded when she saw Milk's arm around me. 

"Sorry, but I am going to be busy. Maybe next time?" 

"Yeah, maybe." Violet smiled and took Tyler's hand. "Come on babe, we have to get to gym. See ya later Trixie." I waved bye to Tyler and Violet. 

"I should get going too." 

"Oh, do you have gym also?" Kim looked at Katya with a smile. 

"No, art class." Katya took one final look at me and walked away. 

"That was odd." We all watched as Katya walked away. 

"Yeah, it was. Come on we're gonna be late."


	4. The Blonde Barbie(Katya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mattel's sister."
> 
> "Oh, Blondie? What about her?" 
> 
> "Some kid had his arm around her?"

Katya's POV  
That didn't go as planned. Why was I jealous of some 10th grader? As soon as I walked into art class, my friend Adore ran and jumped on me. "Hello Adore." 

"Katya, oh my gosh, hi. I missed you so much." 

"I missed you too. How was Mexico?" 

"It was pretty cool. I made new friends who just so happen to have really good weed." 

"That's all you think about." Adore and I found a place to sit in the front of the room. Just as we sat down, the door opened. A slightly older lady walked in and went to the board. She wrote 'Del Rio' in big letters. Adore was immediately captivated by her. 

"Alright pay attention. I am not your permanent art teacher, she couldn't make it. Something about having a baby or something. When she is ready to come, she will but until then you are stuck with me. But don't expect me to know about art or whatever. Just paint, draw, be quiet and we won't have a problem. Get it, got it? Good." Miss Del Rio sat at the desk in the front of the room and took out her phone. Adore and I moved a little closer to the back so we could talk freely. 

"Well she's different." 

"I like her." Adore leaned on her elbows and stared at her new favorite teacher. I pulled out my sketchbook from home and started to draw. "Hey Kat. you're being quiet today. What's up?" 

"Mattel's sister."

"Oh, Blondie? What about her?" 

"Some kid had his arm around her?" 

"Okay, so?" 

"Never mind just forget it." Adore leaned in close to me. 

"Do you like her?" 

"What? No!" I lowered my voice a little. "No, I don't like her." 

"Hmm, I call bullshit. Just make a move on her." 

"I can't do that. She is my best guy friend's little sister. Off limits." 

"Ma'am, nothing is off limits." Adore poked me with her pencil.

"Oh, is that how you feel about Ms. Del Rio up there?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yeah, sure you don't." I rolled my eyes and put my headphones on. I didn't like Mattel. She's cute or whatever but I didn't like her. 

An hour and a half in class with Adore being horny for Ms. Del Rio was too much. The bell rang and it was time for lunch. We stood up and walked to the door. "Bye Ms. Del Rio," Adore twirled her hair on her finger as she stood by the door. I pulled her out of class and towards the lunchroom. 

"You know you can't fuck her right?" 

"Who said I wanted to?" 

"Your eyes did Adore. Come on I'm starving." 

"Did you not eat again?" 

"Shush, don't tell mama Zamo." Adore and I ran through the halls to the lunchroom. Once we got there, we waited in line. I looked around the cafeteria and saw that Tyler and the gang was already sitting down. There was him, Violet, Sharon, her girlfriend Alaska, and Willam. My eyes wandered more and soon I saw her. Trixie. She was sitting at the table with her friends. She was laughing with her head thrown back. That kid from earlier was staring at her, as if he was undressing her with his eyes. I rolled my eyes and got my tray of food. I walked with Adore to the table and set my food down. "Hey, I'll be back." Tyler turned his attention from his girlfriend to me. 

"Where are you going Zamo?" 

"Oh, you know, nowhere." He shrugged his shoulders and went back to kissing on Violet. I walked to Trixie's table and leaned against the table. "Hey there Pixie." 

"Oh, hi Katya." She blushed and looked down at her food. 

"So Pixie, have you changed your kind about the party yet?" 

"Oh, I have homework Katya. I need to focus on that." Trixie's friend Kim, looked at her and rolled her eyes. She then turned to me and smiled. 

"Katya, when and where is the party?" 

"It is at my house at 11 tonight. My parents are gone until Thursday so I thought I'd have a party to celebrate the new school year." She looked at Trixie and hit her. 

"We are going. You, Shea, and I. Sorry Milk but we are gonna party without you. Have fun with your piano lessons and whatever." 

"Well I guess I'll see you there Pixie." Trixie was death staring her friend Kim and I had to fight to hold back a laugh. I grabbed Trixie's chin softly and made her look at me. "I said I will see you there, Pixie." She stared in my eyes and was red as could be. 

"Yeah, I, I will see you there." I let her chin go and walked back to my table. As I sat down, Kim winked at me from Trixie's table. I shook my head and started to eat my lunch.


	5. The Green Garden (Trixie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kim, when did you get her number?" 
> 
> "I texted her on Instagram and asked for it. It is really easy, you should try it."

Trixie's POV  
"Kim, I am going to kill you. I don't want to go to this party." I was laying on my bed as Kim and Shea looked through my closet. "I need to focus on my school work." 

"Oh, hush up Trixie." Kim looked at a mini skirt and crop top. "Maybe this?" Shea shook her head and they continued looking. 

"Trixie, it could be fun. We are in high school, we can have a little fun." Shea held up a yellow dress that stops itches before my knee. It also had thin almost invisible straps. I looked at her and shook my head. 

"No Shea, no way." Kim snatched it from her and walked over to me.

"Uh, yes way. 100% yes way. Get dressed, do your makeup, hair and then we are leaving. You have forty minutes, we're gonna run to the store to get some things." I rolled my eyes and groaned as Kim and Shea walked out of my room. Why am I even going? I don't have to. I grabbed the dress and looked at myself in the mirror. The only thing I could think of was Katya grabbing my chin today and the feeling it sent through my body. She was fucking with my head and she knew it. I let out a long and slow sigh. I needed to have fun. It wasn't anything too big, just a party. 

After putting my dress and makeup on. I called Shea and Kim up to my room. Shea smiled as she walked in. "Fuck yeah Mattel." 

"See? Now was that hard?" I stared at Kim as she grinned at me. 

"Ugh, just come on before I change my mind."

"Good, Katya send me her address." 

"Kim, when did you get her number?" 

"I texted her on Instagram and asked for it. It is really easy, you should try it." I ignored Kim and walked out of my room. My white heels made a clicking sound as I hurried down the stairs. I sat in the back as Shea and Kim sat in the front, talking. It took us fifteen minutes to pull up at Katya's house. 

"Woah, this shit is huge." 

"Well, I think her dad is in some Russian mafia or some shit." 

"Kim, don't spread rumors." I stepped out of the car and waited on my friends. We walked into the large house and were assaulted with loud rock music. There were teens jumping all around with red cups in their hands. I looked around and saw a number of kids from school. "These are a lot of people." 

"Well, yeah that is what a party is silly. But don't worry we will be here." Shea grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I thought she was right until someone tapped on her shoulder. It was Sasha from her history class last year. 

"Hi Shea, I didn't know you were gonna be here." Shea let go of my hand and blushed. 

"Hey Sasha. I came with my friends. How's it going?" 

"It's going great now. Do you want to go outside and talk or whatever?" Shea looked at Kim and I, pleading. We nodded our heads and she took Sasha's hand. They soon disappeared into the crowd of people. Kim and I walked into the kitchen to get away from the loud music. 

"Well, I guess it's just you and me now eh?" Kim smiled at me but was soon distracted by her crush, Naomi. 

"Go ahead Kim. I'm sure she would enjoy your company more than me." Kim hugged my neck and walked over to Naomi. They sat on the sofa and started talking. "This is just great." I should have just stayed home. I was standing in the kitchen at a party I didn't want to be at. I put my head in my hands until someone tapped me.

"Trix? Is that you?" Tyler stood looking at me with his arm around Violet. 

"Hey big bro." 

"I didn't think you were gonna come." 

"Kim and Shea made me, just so I could be left so they could chase pussy." 

"I'm sure you will be fine. Just talk to people." Tyler ruffled my hair and smiled at me. "I will be upstairs if you need me, just knock though." I rolled my eyes, grabbed a drink and walked outside to the garden. I sat on a swing and looked up at the moon. The silence was nice and the cool breeze was nicer. 

"I thought that was you Pixie." I turned around to see Katya walking towards me. 

"Katya, why do you call me that?" 

"Oh, you actually talked to me without denying me." She smiled at me and sat down in front of me on the grass. "And I call you Pixie because you remind me of the pixies from cartoons. So pretty and pink." I blushed as she smiled at me with those perfect white teeth. "So, how are you liking my party?" 

"My friends are liking it more than I am. They left me to go flirt their asses off." Katya laughed as she took a drag off her cigarette. "You shouldn't smoke it's bad for you." 

"I shouldn't do a lot of things mama, but I do." She winked at me and stood up. She walked behind me and softly pushed me so the swing would move. "So Pixie, why don't you like me?" 

"What makes you think I don't like you?" 

"Well, you never really talk to me." 

"Because I never know what to say." She hummed and pushed me a little more. 

"Well, what if I said you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen?" 

"I would tell you shouldn't lie Katya." 

"Like I said there is a lot I shouldn't do." 

"Oh yeah, like what?" I swallowed hard as I heard the words leave my lips. I had no idea where this courage to talk to her was coming from. Katya stopped the swing and turned my face to look at her. 

"Like this." Katya connected her lips with mine. They were soft and I could taste her cigarette and the mint gum she always chews on. She held my face and ran her thumb over my cheek. Her tongue moved across my lip and I opened my mouth to allow her to deepen the kiss. When she finally pulled away, she smiled at me and went back to pushing me on the swing. The kiss was over as fast as it started, but it was on my mind.


	6. Pink Lipgloss(Katya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Katya, life is short so I understand. I need something to distract me from school and what not. I might as well have whatever with you while you're here." 
> 
> "Hmm, you should think about that before you say it."

Katya's POV  
I kissed her. I kissed Trixie. Maybe it was the beer from earlier or the blunt Adore let me hit. Or maybe just the fact that her lips with that pink lip gloss looked amazing. She kissed me back, which is something I didn't expect. If anything, I thought she'd push me, slap me, and run to tell her brother. But nope, that wasn't the case. I got a kiss in return. "Katya?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Can we maybe go for a walk or something? Sitting for this long on this swing is making my legs go numb." 

"Oh, sure." I took Trixie's hand and caught her as she almost fell. Her hair fell in her face and the only thing I could hear from her was a mumbled fuck. "You okay there Pixie?" 

"Yeah, I'm okay thank you." Trixie stood up straight and walked further into the garden. She looked behind and smiled softly. "You coming?" I laughed as I ran to catch up to her. "So?" 

"So, what?" 

"What was that kiss about?" 

"Well, maybe I was being honest about you being the most beautiful girl I've ever met." She looked at me and rolled her eyes as she stopped at an apple tree. 

"Katya, you are one of the hottest girls at school. All bad-ass and shit. I'm sorry to break it to you but girls like you don't find girls like me hot." I softly pushed Trixie against the tree and put my hand on her face. 

"I didn't say hot though did I? I used the word beautiful. Because no matter how much of a bad-ass I might be, I'm not bad enough to be immune to this beauty of yours Mattel." I could feel Trixie's breath hitch as I got closer to her face. A smile slowly made its way on my face as she blushed when I kissed her cheek. I backed away and looked up at the moon. "Shall we continue our walk?" Trixie nodded her head and walked in silence. 

"Katya?" 

"Yes, Pixie?" 

"I don't hate you." 

"Is that so?" 

"Yeah, that is so." 

"Well, thank you Ms. Pixie." Trixie and I walked until her feet hurt. I made her get on my back so I could carry her back to the house. When we were in the sight of others, I let Trixie down. 

"I had fun, thank you."

"No need to thank me. I want all my guests to have fun at my parties mama. I am glad you skipped out on one night of homework to come, even if you were forced." 

"I am glad too. I should get going though. I'm sure the girls had some to drink and I'll probably have to drive." 

"I understand. I will see you tomorrow then at school?" 

"Yeah, you will." Trixie smiled and walked off to find her friends. I decided to take a scroll to the lake behind my house. As I walked to the lake, I thought of Trixie and her lips. I didn't know what I was getting myself into but fuck I wanted to find out. 

I laid in my bed until the birds started to sing. I hadn't slept more than two hours, if that. I rolled out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. The house wasn't messy at all and I was at ease because of it. Adore and Willam stayed over after the party to help me clean up. I looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, 5am. I put on some coffee and pulled out eggs to make breakfast. Adore would die if she didn't eat breakfast. I put the bacon on and started cooking the eggs. "Oh, I smell breakfast." Adore walked into the kitchen and hugged me. 

"Why are you up Adore?" 

"Food." She jumped on the counter and picked at the eggs I had already cooked. 

"Is Willam up yet?" 

"Yeah, she's in the bathroom. She was throwing up all night from drinking too much." 

"I have a feeling she won't be coming to school today." 

"Eh, she might just come in late." 

"More like not at all." 

"Are you whores talking about me while I'm not here to defend myself?" Willam walked down the stairs, rubbing her head. 

"Pain meds are in the cabin in the master bathroom on the top shelf." 

"I'll get them for her." Adore jumped off the counter and ran upstairs to get the pain killers. 

"How was your night Katya? I didn't really see you much." 

"It was alright." 

"What girl did you manage to hook up with? I know you had to." 

"Uh, I didn't hook up with anyone actually." 

"I find that hard to believe." 

"Well, believe it mama." I took the bacon out of the pan and put the eggs on a plate. "Tell Adore that breakfast is ready." 

"Adore, breakfast is ready." 

"I could have yelled for her." Willam smiled and took a few pieces of bacon. Adore came bouncing downstairs with the meds in her hand.

"Here you go Willam." We all sat at the table and started eating. Willam and Adore talked about the party and who they hooked up with or wanted to hook up with. I sat silent picking at my food. 

"Katya? Are you okay?" 

"Nah, she didn't get any pussy last night Adore." I rolled my eyes at Willam and looked at Adore. 

"Yeah, I'm okay" 

"Did you see Trixie last night? Apparently she came with two of her friends from school." My mouth went dry as Adore mentioned Trixie. 

"Wait, big boy Mattel's little sister came to a party? I thought she wasn't the party girl." 

"Tyler told me she was here last night but I didn't see her at all." 

"Maybe she hooked up with someone. Gotta watch the quiet ones." 

"She was with me." Willam and Adore stopped eating and looked at me. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 6:30. I grabbed my plate of uneaten food and put the dishes away. "You guys better go get ready if you're coming with me." I walked up the stairs to my room and got dressed. 

Willam and Adore had been silently talking about me since I told them I was with Trixie last night, even when I was driving us to school. As soon as I got out of the car, I put on my headphones and walked inside, straight to my locker. I wasn't in the mood for bullshit today from my friends so today would be a low key day. 

I went through the whole first half of the day being solo, that was until lunch. I had a later lunch than usual because of my class schedule. The good thing about having this lunch was that it was mainly underclassmen, so I didn't have to worry about my annoying ass friends. I walked into the lunchroom to buy a soda and walked right back out. I walked to the back of the school and sat under a tree by the football field. It was empty outside, other than a few nerds reading or jocks doing workouts. I pulled out a cigarette and my lighter, just as I was about to light it I felt someone poke me. "I told you cigarettes are bad for you Katya." I turned around to see Trixie standing behind me. She was wearing the shortest dress I'd ever seen with white boots. 

"Hey Trixie." She sat down beside me and took the cigarette out of my mouth. 

"No, and all I get is Trixie today? Not Pixie?" 

"Eh, not in the mood today." 

"What's wrong?" 

"I told my friends you were with me last night. They were assuming and shit so I stopped it before it led somewhere." 

"Is that bad?" 

"It's not. Just I dunno. You are my best friend's sister and I shouldn't have kissed you." 

"Well, I'm glad you did. I enjoyed it even if it didn't last long." Trixie stared out at the football field as she talked. "I thought you just picked on me because I was well me, not because of any attraction or anything. I know you may think the kiss was a mistake but I am really happy it happen." Trixie smiled at me and grabbed my hand. I looked in her eyes and before I knew it, I was kissing her again. This time, there was no high to blame it on. Just Trixie and that pink lip gloss. After a few more seconds of my lips against hers, I slowly pulled away. 

"It wasn't a mistake Pixie. Listen, I don't do serious okay? I don't want you to be wrapped up in anything with me and then when I graduate next year and move to wherever, you be all sad and shit." Trixie was silent as she looked at me, then slowly smiled.

"Katya, life is short so I understand. I need something to distract me from school and what not. I might as well have whatever with you while you're here." 

"Hmm, you should think about that before you say it." 

"I'm a big girl, I can make choices for myself." 

"Okay, then big girl." I pulled Trixie in my lap and kissed her again. I kissed her until I could feel her body heat up. "Hopefully you'll enjoy this choice."


	7. The Blue Ocean (Trixie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You look nice." 
> 
> "Katya, I am wearing shorts and a sweat soaked top." 
> 
> "Yeah, and it is nice." Katya took my hand and twirled me around. She grabbed my ass and chuckled.

Trixie's POV  
It was finally Friday and I had finished my first week of 10th grade with success. I made the cheer squad and was ahead with homework in all seven of my classes. School was going just as I wanted and I even had some fun on the side. Katya was that fun. Ever since Tuesday at lunch, she was always flirting with me and giving me some type of affection. She never let anyone see us, which was good because I didn't know how to explain us to anyone. I didn't mind not holding hands and whatnot. Relationships were too much to handle after all.

After the bell rang to dismiss us from our last class and school, I stayed back to finish taking notes. I wanted to make sure I was 100% clear for this weekend to practice my guitar playing. When I finished with my notes, I put my notebook away and grabbed my bag. I waved goodbye to my teacher and walked into the hall. Kim and Shea had already left but that was okay. I enjoyed a bit of alone time. As I walked through the hallway, I saw Katya waiting at my locker. She smiled as she saw me walking towards her. "Hey there Pixie stick." 

"Do I look like a stick to you ma'am?" Katya moved her eyes up and down my body biting her lip. 

"No, not at all." She walked behind me as I opened my locker. Katya grabbed my hips and kissed my neck as I tried to focus on my locker. 

"Katya, I need to put my books away." 

"Yeah, and you're doing that aren't you?" 

"Kat, behave for a second." She smiled and put her chin on my shoulder, still holding me. 

"Fine. How was your day?"

"It was okay for the most part." 

"What do you mean for the most part?" 

"Milk." Katya tensed up at the mention of Milk's name. 

"What did he do now?" 

"Well, he invited me to some dinner party his parents are having this Saturday." 

"Too bad you can't go." She shrugged her shoulders and blew he4 hair out of her face.

"Wait, why not?" 

"My parents are gone for the weekend so I wanted you to come over. Unless you wanted to go with Milk?" 

"No, no. I was just wondering why you said that. And I would love to come over." Katya smiled and took my hand. 

"Great, you can come around whenever you like. I will text you the address. I'm gonna run to the store and get snacks for tomorrow." 

"Um, Katya?" 

"Yes, babe?" 

"Uh, can't I just go with you?" 

"Hmm, I didn't think about that but yeah you can if you want." I smiled and closed my locker after putting all of my things away.

"Okay, I'm ready." Katya took my hand and walked us out to the parking lot. "Did you drive today?"

"Technically, yes." Katya had a devilish smile on her face that grew as we stopped at her motorcycle. 

"Katya, no. I will walk." 

"No you won't. I won't let you." I turned around and started walking. Katya pulled me back by the strap of my bag and turned me to look at her. She grabbed my chin and made me look up at her. "I said, I won't let you." She let my chin go, smiled and pulled me close to her. "Have I told you that you are beautiful?" 

"Yeah, you text me that at least 12 times a day."

"Well, I thought you actually needed me to say it." 

"I know I'm beautiful Kat." 

"Okay, good. Now, let's go." Katya gave me a helmet as she put hers on. 

"I'm not wearing this. It will mess up my hair." 

"I don't care. Safety first, it will be okay." I sighed and put on the helmet. I got on the motorcycle after Katya and held onto her. She tighten my grip on her as she started to drive. I laid my head on Katya's back and let the vibration relax me. The drive was short but peaceful. Katya and I stopped at her house to get her car. Katya got off of the motorcycle first and then helped me off. I took off the helmet slowly. 

"I know my hair is a mess."

"Nah, you look cute kinda like a pink poodle." 

"Fuck you Katya." Katya smiled and kissed my cheek. 

"Whenever you want princess." Katya got in her car and drove us to the supermarket down the street from her house. After we both got out, Katya put her arm around me and walked us inside the store. "So, what do you like to eat?" 

"Huh?" 

"What do you like silly? You are staying the weekend with me?" 

"The whole weekend?" 

"Well, do you want to?" 

"Well, sure yeah. I do." Katya looked at me as she stopped walking. 

"You don't have to Trixie. You can just tell me." 

"I do, I really do." Katya smiled as we started walking again. Katya had my hand in hers and it felt so right. It made my heart feel a bit sad because of the conversion we had yesterday. I had just gotten done with cheer practice. Katya had said she would take me home after practice because my brother needed the car. At the 50th yard line, I could see her feet. She was under the bleachers waiting on me. I ran to her with a smile on my face. She stepped from under the bleachers with a bigger smile on her face than the one I had on mine. "Hey Katya." 

"Hey Pixie. How was practice?" Katya pulled me into a hug and planted a quick kiss on my head.

"It was okay, I'm just tired now." Katya grabbed my bag and gave me the water bottle she always had in her locker. "Thank you." I took a few sips as we walked to her car. 

"You look nice." 

"Katya, I am wearing shorts and a sweat soaked top." 

"Yeah, and it is nice." Katya took my hand and twirled me around. She grabbed my ass and chuckled. 

"Katya, you and my ass seem to have your own little thing going on." 

"You're right, we didn't want you to about us." Katya grabbed my ass again as we finally reached her car. She put my bag in the backseat. 

"Hold on." I grabbed an extra shirt out of the bag and got in the car. I took off the sweaty shirt and pulled the other over my head. After I was done, I noticed that Katya was staring at me. "What is it?"

"You could have like maybe, warned me." 

"Ha, where's the fun in that?" She shook her head and smiled. 

"You know, I thought you were the good child." Katya started the car and started driving. She drove out of town and smiled at me. 

"Uh, where are we going?" 

"Somewhere nice. Don't worry, you'll love it." After a little bit of driving, we pulled up to a harbor. Katya stopped the car and looked at me. "Wanna go for a walk?" I nodded as we both got out of the car. We took our shoes off and walked on the beach. Katya took my hand in hers as we walked. "You know Pixie, you're the first person I brought here." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I always come here after a long day at school." 

"Did you have a long day?" 

"Yeah, kinda." 

"Why?" Katya looked at me and smiled. She wrapped her arms around me. 

"Because I couldn't be all over you." I rolled my eyes and laughed. 

"We need to work on your lying problem. Now, what's wrong?" 

"That is part of it, but I dunno. Just my parents want me to study art back home in Russia. They support my dreams to be an artist but they want me to finish my education in my homeland." My heart dropped as I heard her speak about going back to Russia. "I am glad they support me but I don't know if I can leave, if I want to leave." 

"I can understand that, but you have to do what's best for you."

"Yeah, but who's to say this isn't best for me?" 

"Katya, in the end it is your choice. It is you who makes the final decision in the end, but just know that whatever you do decide, I will be proud of you." Katya smiled at me and hugged me. She sat down on the sand and pulled me on top of her. 

"Pixie, you are something else." 

"Yeah, according to you a pixie from a fucking cartoon." Katya laughed and kissed me. 

"Not my fault that you are this cute." 

"Oh, whatever. Okay, so you have a name for me, what do I call you?" Katya bit her lip as she thought for a few seconds. 

"Hmmm, you can call me Stacy, you can call me love, you can call me baby. Or even all of the above, you can call me late nights and I'll be right at your door." She paused for a bit and looked at me. "You can call me anything, just don't call me yours." 

"Trixie, Trix? Hello, earth to Trixie?" 

"Huh?" 

"You okay? I've been talking to you for the past six minutes but then I saw you weren't listening. What were you in such deep thought about?" 

"Oh, well you know homework, the tests I have coming up." 

"You need to relax, your brain can't be happy with all that smart stuff in there." I was quiet as I looked down at my feet. "Hey babe, you okay?" 

"Yeah, just making sure I remember everything." 

"I'm sure you will do great on whatever test and quiz you have. You are the smartest girl at the school." 

"Thank you." 

"No problem. Now, let's get some food." Katya kissed my head as we walked from aisle to aisle. I really did want to remember everything, every little detail but not about school. I wanted to remember everything about Katya, every little detail about us. About what is happening with us, even if it didn't have a name. The blue ocean, the white sand, and the setting sun. I wanted to remember it all, because who knew what would happen or how long we would last.


	8. Her Brown Eyes(Katya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I keep telling you smoking is bad." I felt Trixie kiss my cheek as she wrapped her arms around my neck. 
> 
> "This isn't that bad." I held the blunt up to Trixie. "Try?"
> 
> "Eh, I don't know Kat."

Katya's POV  
Trixie and I had spent a whole hour at the supermarket. For the first 30 minutes, she refused to pick anything for me to buy. I had to almost beg for her to let me. "Trixie, why do you look so sad?"

"Because, you are buying me all this stuff. I don't need it." 

"I didn't say you did, but I want you to be comfortable at my house." 

"Katya, I would have been fine." 

"Yeah, well too late." The cashier rung up all of the food and other things I had picked up. "Hey, would you want to go see a movie or something tomorrow?" 

"That sounds nice. What would we see?"

"Well, they have these specials on Saturdays. They show really old movies from horror to romance. We can have a movie day. I have a membership so I get tickets and snacks at half price."

"You seem really excited about all this." 

"Oh, shush up." The total came up to $105.50. Trixie stared at me as I pulled out my card and paid. We grabbed all of the bags and walked to the car. 

"Katya, what the hell?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"That was a lot of money." 

"Trixie, it is fine. Come on, it looks like it it going to rain." We loaded all of the bags in the truck of the car and got it just as the rain started to pour. "It is pretty." 

"What is?"

"The rain, the sky. Just it all."

"Katya, you see the most weirdest things as beautiful."

"Well, not that weird because I find you beautiful. Trixie blushed as she looked out the window. 

"Are we gonna wait until the rain clears a little?"

"Yeah, is that okay with you?" Trixie nodded and she put music on her phone. The intro to Lana Del Rey's song 'Norman fucking Rockwell' started playing. She had her eyes closed. I looked at her as she listened to the soft vocals. Half of me wondered if I could fuck her so good that she could say 'I love you'. The other half wondered if I could just win her over with some time. Truth be told I didn't want this to be some fling, like I was so used to. I had broken a girl's hears so bad before that she moved to a new town because she couldn't handle seeing me. But I didn't care, it didn't matter to me. I always told girls that it was all fun to me and that I was nothing but a fuck buddy. I told them to think of me as nothing and if they wanted an actual relationship, they could find someone. But it wasn't like that with Trixie, she deserved so much more than that. I sighed and turned to look at the rain fall. I couldn't do that to her, no matter how much I thought I could love her. 

After an hour of sitting, waiting for the rain to let up. I drove us to my house. I listened to Trixie's music as I drove. She was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her. The album started over again. I hummed along as I pulled in the driveway. I smiled as I looked at Trixie, beautiful even when she was sleeping. I took a quick picture on my phone and got out of the car. I unlocked the door and took the bags inside. I grabbed Trixie's cheer bag and put it in my room. I walked back outside and opened the door on her side. "Trixie, baby girl? Trixie?" Trixie mumbled and sank down deeper in the seat. "Trixie, come on. We are at my house, you can sleep in my room." Trixie slowly opened her eyes. Her brown eyes that caused my heart to skip a beat. "Come on, let's get you out." I helped Trixie get out the car and just settled on carrying her because she was walking too slow. I took her up to my room and laid her down. I slipped off her shoes and pulled the covers over her. 

"Katya?" I turned around and looked at Trixie. 

"Yes, Pixie?"

"Can we have grilled cheese tonight?" I chuckled and shook my head. 

"We sure can Pixie stick. Now, get some sleep." Trixie closed her eyes again and I could hear her snoring softly. I cracked my bedroom door and walked downstairs. I put all of the food away in their proper places. After putting everything away, I sat outside looking at the sun go down. The best thing about having neighbors that were miles away is that there wasn't any noise to bother you. I had so much on my mind. Trixie was always on my mind now, ever since I saw her after being gone over the summer. Part of this felt wrong because she was my best friend's sister but I didn't care. It was different from all the other flings I had, this felt so different. I usually never let them sleep in my bed or come over to my house. I never took them places or even held them at all. I loved holding Trixie's hand, I loved kissing her. I took out a blunt I had already rolled and lit it. I slowly breathed in and let the smoke flow out of my nose. I played with my lighter as I took another drag. 

"I keep telling you smoking is bad." I felt Trixie kiss my cheek as she wrapped her arms around my neck. 

"This isn't that bad." I held the blunt up to Trixie. "Try?"

"Eh, I don't know Kat."

"Okay, don't." I pulled Trixie from behind me and laid her in my lap. "Hey there cutie." She covered her face, blushing. I put the blunt back in my mouth and breathed in, holding in the smoke and slowly blowing it out of my mouth. Trixie pulled it out of my mouth and put it in hers. "Thought you said you didn't know if you wanted to." Trixie sat up and shrugged, she looked confused. I laughed and turned to face her. "Breathe in slowly, hold it in, then blow it out. Don't go too fast." Trixie took a slow deep breathe and after a second or two, blew the smoke out of her mouth. She coughed a little but smiled. 

"You make it look easy, like you don't have to think about it."

"Well, I don't think about it. But I have been doing it since I was 14, so I've had time to practice." Trixie and I passed the blunt back and forth for a bit, not talking. We watched the sun fully set then looked at the stars as I held her.


	9. Black lace and her Readings(Trixie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, you can sleep with me."
> 
> "Are you sure? I don't have a problem sleeping in a guest room."

Trixie's POV  
I felt something tickle my nose, but I was sleeping so good. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a face full of black curly hair. I giggled and moved Katya's hair out of my face. Her arms were wrapped around me but somehow her hair was all over me. I moved her hair more and tucked it behind her ear. My heart skipped a beat as I looked at Katya. It took her forever to go to sleep. She was too busy trying to make sure I was comfortable. Telling her I wasn't sleepy last night was a huge mistake, we stayed up for an extra four hours. She laid her head in my lap as we watched horror movies, it was about 12am when she started falling asleep. I had to wake her up a total of six times before she gave in and we finally went upstairs. "Hey, where will I be sleeping?"

"Oh, you can sleep with me."

"Are you sure? I don't have a problem sleeping in a guest room."

"Trixie, you can sleep with me." 

"But Katya.." Katya smiled and rubbed her eyes as she grabbed my hand. She lead me to her room and turned on the light. "Um, I don't have anything to sleep in. We didn't go by my house and I didn't know I was supposed to be coming over." Katya walked to her closet and pulled out a bag. She hanged it to me as she sat on the bed. 

"I went this morning and got you a few things. That is why I was late." I looked in the bag and saw a toothbrush and pajamas. Katya had bought five different pairs. 

"How long am I supposed to be staying?" I giggled and smiled at Katya. She shrugged her shoulders and pulled her feet on the bed. 

"I dunno, wanted to give you choices." I walked to Katya and kissed her. 

"Thank you. I'll go change. You can go ahead and sleep." I turned to walk away but Katya grabbed my hand. She pulled me in her lap and hugged me. She held me close to her, her hands grabbing my hips. "Kat? You okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to hold you so I could dream about you. I want the dream to be perfect, so I have to make sure I remember how you feel." Katya looked in my eyes, her blue eyes making my heart swell with happiness. 

"Well, you will be sleeping with me tonight so that means you can hold me, right?" Katya smiled and kissed me. 

"You are so smart." Katya cuddled in my chest.

"Kat, I need to change."

"Uh huh."

"So that means you have to let me go." Katya mumbled something, sending chills through my body as her lips moved against my skin. "Can't understand you. My boobs kinda muffle your words." She pulled her head up. 

"I said, do I really have to? Because I don't want to let you go." 

"I will come right back."

"Fine." Katya slowly let go of me. I got off of her lap and walked to her bathroom. It was huge, it looked like it was the size of half a bedroom. I looked around and found makeup wipes. The cold makeup wipe felt good against my skin. It felt amazing to wipe away all of the makeup from the day. I looked at myself in the mirror and hoped that Katya would still think I was as beautiful as she says. After changing and brushing my teeth, I walked out of the bathroom. I smiled as I saw Katya cuddled in her blankets, fast asleep. I turned off her light and turned on a tiny lamp on the bedside table. I fucking hated the dark. I crawled under the covers next to Katya. She immediately wrapped her arms around me. "I can dream now." 

"Yeah, you can." There was a content sigh from Katya before soft snores filled the air. I kissed her hand and let myself drift to sleep.

That was all last night though and I could only hope today would be as good as those few hours. I held Katya's hand as she slept, locking her fingers with mine. I chuckled at the chipped black nail polish on her fingers, I would have to paint them. As I held Katya's hand, I noticed something new. Katya had a pair of wings tattooed on one of her fingers. I moved her hand around and saw a few more. There was a broken heart on another finger. I slid down the sleeve of her sweatshirt and saw that she had tattoos down her arm. "What on earth are you doing to me Pixie?" 

"I didn't know you had tattoos."

"I have many. I didn't have them at first but when I went on vacation with my friends I got them all over." I ran my fingers up and down Katya's arm. "Wanna see them?" 

"Can I?" 

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to." Katya moved and I was sad at the absent of her touch. She took off her sweatshirt and I turned my head. Katya was wearing a purple and black lace bra. She laughed and turned my face to her. "Why are you turning your head?" 

"Uh, you don't have on a shirt." 

"Yeah, I know." Katya laid back down as she smiled. She took my hand and traced it along her body slowly. I could feel my cheeks getting warm as I looked at all of her tattoos. They ran from her arms to her hips down to her legs. A lot of them were random, very random. There was a very adorable cat and then something in Russian. As I moved to her other side, something caught my eye. There were five cards tattooed on her right arm. 

"What are these?"

"Tarot cards."

"What are Tarot cards?" 

"Well, some people say they are just for fun but other people believe they can reveal things about a person. About their stories, where they are going, where they have been, and where they are now. They represent a path to spiritual awareness, self-awareness for some. A way to search and find greater meaning and understanding in life. There are 78 tarot cards in all."

"Do you believe in them?" Katya sighed and looked at her ceiling. 

"I do, when I want to believe in something."

"Why do you only have five of them?"

"These are the ones that closely relate to me in some way. The hermit, the tower, the moon, the nine of wands and the knight of wands."

"What are the meanings?"

"Well the Hermit is soul-searching, being alone and in need of guidance. The Tower is disaster, shaken foundation, a sudden change. Um, the Moon is fear and insecurity. It also means mystery. The Knight of Wands is haste and ruthless."

"What about the last one?"

"The last one, the Nine of Wands, is the test of faith but the reversed is being on edge, defensive, and hesitant."

"And you think those things are you?"

"Sometimes I feel that way. Sometimes, I just want something to explain the way I feel because I can't myself. I want something to explain my actions." Katya looked in my eyes and put her hand on my cheek, she softly smiled. "But lately that has been you. You are the reason I feel the way I do. the reason for the things I do." She pulled me down and kissed me softly. "Thank you for being the reason Trixie."


	10. Purple Hue(Katya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm a vegetarian so no meat thank you." I smiled and hugged Trixie. 
> 
> "You know, I kinda figured that."

Katya's POV  
Trixie and I got out of bed around 2pm. We spent hours just talking and goofing off. It felt good to be myself with someone, even if was just for a little bit. After convincing Trixie to get up with the promise of afternoon breakfast, we found ourselves downstairs. "So, what do you like?"

"I'm a vegetarian so no meat thank you." I smiled and hugged Trixie. 

"You know, I kinda figured that."

"And how is that?"

"You seem like you love animals, like you care for their lives." 

"Everyone should. They are just so cute. My favorite movie as a kid was Charlotte's Web."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. I used to watch it everyday at least twice a day."

"I'm sure your parents were thrilled."

"Eh, I guess." Trixie looked down and played with her shirt. She was quiet. 

"Hey, you okay? Did I say something wrong?" Trixie looked at me. 

"My parents weren't really around much. My mother worked and well my step dad wasn't a dad at all. He's the reason we moved." 

"I'm sorry babe." 

"Oh no, it's okay. No one really knows because I don't talk about it. Only Kim and Shea know and they only know a little. It's okay really. Can we have breakfast now?"

"Sure Pix. How about pancakes with chocolate chips?" Trixie smiled and looked at me.

"That sounds great." Trixie sat on the counter as I started cooking. She flipped through the channels on the tv in the kitchen. After ten minutes of looking, she took my phone and connected it to the Bluetooth speaker. She danced around the kitchen as she popped some of the chocolate chips in her mouth. "Kat, dance with me!"

"Babe, how can I dance when I'm making you food?" Trixie stopped dancing with a mouth full of chocolate. 

"Hmm, good point."

"Swallow first nasty." Trixie laughed and covered her mouth. 

"Sorry Kat." She reached for more of the chocolate, I hit her hand away. 

"You are going to eat them all."

"Am not."

"Are too. Go put the plates on the table." Trixie crossed her arms.

"Make me." I raised an eyebrow at Trixie and smiled. 

"Wanna try me?"

"Maybe." I shook my head and turned the stove on low. I walked towards Trixie slowly. She kept her eyes on me as I moved. "Kat, what are you doing?"

"Gonna make you." I picked Trixie up and sat her on the counter, grabbing her thighs pulling her to the edge. I pushed her shirt up on the sides and ran my fingers over her side, she shivered under my touch. I grabbed her sides softly sinking my nails into her skin. She whined in my ear as I bit her neck. I opened her legs and stood in between them, pulling her even closer to me. I bit a little harder on her neck, she wrapped her legs around me. I smiled into her neck as I put my fingers in her hair, pulling her head back. "Is this making you?" Trixie whined without an answer. "Come on Pixie, talk to me." 

"Katya, I...I am sorry." I grabbed Trixie's thighs, squeezing until I felt her stab me with her nails. I took my lips off of her neck, revealing a purple bruise. 

"There we go." I smiled as Trixie looked at me. "Ready to eat?" She nodded, keeping her eyes on me. I walked to the stove and finished cooking. Trixie sat the table and sat waiting. Her and I sat down to eat after I finished the last pancake. I watched as she took her first bite. 

"Mmm, it's so good!" I smiled as she ate more. 

"I am glad you like them. So time to get down to business." Trixie looked at me with a bit of confusion. "We are going shopping today and to the movies." 

"Hmm why?" 

"Why not?" Trixie opened her mouth but closed it soon after. "Thought so. We are going to see I Know What You Did Last Summer and Breakfast At Tiffany's. Well, that's if they are playing today. Then we are going go to the mall, shop and grab a bite to eat for lunch. I have to buy a few things for myself and I wanna buy you something also." 

"Do you really have to?" 

"I don't have to but I want to." I took Trixie's hand in mine and smiled at her. "Please babe?" 

"Ugh, fine. But only because you said please." 

"Hell yeah. Finish eating then we can get dressed and leave." Trixie pointed her fork at me and frowned. 

"You need to eat too." 

"Oohhh, what are you my mom?" Trixie smiled and winked at me. 

"You can call me mommy if you want." I choked on my orange juice as Trixie finished her food.

"That will never happen." 

"Hmm, you don't know that." 

"Bet I do." 

"Yeah, nah." Trixie rolled her eyes as she chewed a chocolate chip. After Trixie and I finished eating, we got up to get ready. While Trixie took a shower, I looked through my closet. 

"Katya!" 

"Yes?" 

"Um, I don't have any clothes." I smiled and walked in the bathroom with pink box wrapped in a ribbon. "Here ya go Pixie." 

"Katya, what is it?" 

"Well open it up and look silly." Trixie stepped out of the shower wrapped in a pink fluffy towel and sat on the side of the shower. She slowly opened the box and gasped. 

"Oh my gosh Katya." Trixie pulled out the pink Barbie doll style dress I had gotten for her. It had tiny straps and an open back with a low cut front. 

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you." Trixie wrapped her arms around me, squeezing her chest against mine. I wrapped my arms around her as I laughed. 

"Well get dress love and then we can leave."

"Um Katya?" 

"Yes?" 

"What about makeup?" 

"Hmm, I have pallets that could you could use and I also have unused brushes. Just come ask me when you're done." Trixie smiled and nodded her head as she turned on my blow dryer. I closed the bathroom door and leaned against it. I was excited about today and the smile on my face gave it away. 

"Katya! I'm gonna fucking kill your Russian ass!" I laughed as I walked in my room. Today was gonna be fun for sure.


	11. The Yellow Dress(Trixie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Anything looks lovely on her, because she makes it that way."

Trixie's POV  
I couldn't believe what was happening. I had been standing in Katya's bathroom for the past 15 minutes, just looking at myself in her full body mirror. I loved the dress but I couldn't help but wonder how much it was. I took a deep breathe and walked out if the bathroom. Katya was laying on her bed, scrolling through her phone. I cheated my throat and smiled as Katya looked at me. She threw her phone on the bed and smiled. "Well, come here so I can see."

"You are the one who picked it." 

"Yeah, but I haven't seen it on you. Come here." I walked to Katya slowly. She pulled me and stood me in between her legs. "You look beautiful, you know that right?" I rolled my eyes and groaned. 

"Yeah, yeah you tell me all the time. But umm, Kat?" 

"Yes?"

"Kinda need to do my makeup." Katya groaned and let me go. She went to her closet and pulled out a large box. "Kat, what on earth is that?"

"My makeup of course." 

"Kat, you only wear black eye-shadow and red lipstick." 

"That may be true but my dear, there are different shades of black and different shades of red. I must have choices." 

"You are crazy." 

"I've been told." Katya sat the box down on the bed and opened it. "Take your pick." I looked in box, going through everything. Katya had everything from skin care to eye shadow to blush. I picked things that I'd use and went to her vanity. "Take your time getting ready." I nodded my head and started my makeup. Katya watched me the entire time, never taking her eyes off of me. Katya was so good at making me feel like I was the only person that mattered in her world, and the only thing I could do was smile and laugh because of it. I finished up my makeup in about a hour and smiled as I saw Katya had fallen asleep. I looked at myself one final time before walking to Katya's bed and softly tapping her. 

"Kat? Katya wake up, I am ready." Katya slowly opened her eyes and smiled. 

"You look so pretty." I chuckled as I sat next to Katya. 

"Do I really now?" 

"Yes, yes you do. Perfect thing to wake up to." Katya rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. "Your makeup is beautiful, I didn't think you could be even more beautiful than you already were but you've proved me wrong." 

"Oh hush up and get up silly." Katya smiled and grabbed her keys. She walked down the stairs and waited at the bottom for me. I walked past her but before I could fully make it to the door, Katya grabbed and kissed me. 

"Just wanted a kiss from my Pixie stick." I rolled my eyes and walked outside to the car. I could hear Katya laugh behind me. After we both got in the car, Katya turned to me and smiled. "So, are you ready for me to make you happy and somehow annoy you at the same damn time?"

"Uh no but I am ready to spend the whole day with you."

"Hmm, same thing." Katya started the car and turned on the radio. I rang along to the old country music playing, tapping my fingers against my thigh. I looked out of the window and watched as the trees rolled by. I felt Katya take my hand in hers, instead of looking at her I squeezed her hand a little. There was nothing on my mind expect the feeling of the wind blowing my hair, the sound of the guitar and drums playing their each of their parts, and the feeling of Katya. There was no one but us, just like it was last night and just like I wish it could be for the rest of my life. 

After the 20 minute drive, Katya pulled the car into the parking lot of the mall. She finally let go of my hand and turned to look at me. "You ready?" 

"Sure am." Katya and I got out of the car and walked towards the front doors. Katya wrapped her arm around me as we walked in. "You aren't scared of anyone seeing us?" 

"Eh, I don't really care. Are you?" 

"No, I'm okay."

"Hey, where does everyone think you are?"

"Oh, I got one of the cheerleaders to cover for me. If Shea or Kim asked where I was she would say I was there. She lives an hour away so they won't make the drive to come see me. I told my mom I was there also." 

"Oh, you're smart huh?"

"Of course I am." Katya kissed my head and squeezed me. 

"So how about we look around in a few stores?" 

"Sounds good to me." Katya smiled and walked us into some fancy looking store. "What is this place?" 

"Oh, it is some store my mum loves. Her birthday is around the corner and I wanna get her something. I thought it would be better to get a girl's opinion." 

"Katya, you're a girl?" 

"Hmm, am I really?" I rolled my eyes as we looked around. 

"So what kind of person is your mom Kat?" 

"Oh, well she's the sweetest woman I've ever met. She loves reds and gold. She loves things covered in jewels."

"How about a necklace or bracelet then? Maybe something gold with a red stone? Ruby maybe?" 

"Hmm, that sounds really nice. See, I knew it would be a good idea to bring you. My little smart cookie." 

"Don't call me that." 

"Or what?" 

"Ugh, whatever." Katya grabbed my waist as we walked from store to store. She said that we could look in other stores first and then come back to the first if we didn't find anything. We walked by the window of one store and a dress on display immediately caught my attention. "Oh my gosh, Katya look! Isn't it gorgeous?" I pointed at the bright yellow dress that had jewels on the end of the sleeves. It reminded me of the dresses I wore growing up. 

"It is really nice. Do you want to go look at it?"

"Really?" Katya smiled and took my hand, walking me inside the store. A saleswoman walked up to us with a smile on her face. 

"Hello ladies, how may I help you?"

"Hi, do you have that yellow dress in stock?" Katya pointed to the window. 

"Why yes we do. Follow me this way please." The older woman led us to the far end of the store. "Here they are, what size are we looking for?" 

"It is for her." Katya turned to me and smiled. 

"Wait, I thought we were just looking at it?" 

"Shhh." Katya smiled and looked at the lady. "Something her size please." The woman looked me up and down then looked through the dresses. She pulled out one and handed it to me. 

"The dressing rooms are that way dear." I looked at Katya in shock. 

"Well go on. She said they are that way." I groaned as I walked to the dressing room. I slipped out of the pink dress I was wearing and put on the yellow one. I smoothed it out and looked at myself in the mirror. I smiled slightly and shook my head as I looked at the yellow dress. I could hear Katya talking to the saleswomen outside. "She really liked it as we were walking by." 

"I'm sure it will look lovely on her." I heard Katya sigh and I could hear her smile as she spoke. 

"Anything looks lovely on her, because she makes it that way."


	12. Golden Pieces(Katya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I would like to get two custom pieces made."

Katya's POV  
As I waited for Trixie to finish trying on the dress, I walked around looking at other things. A lot of the stuff wasn't my taste, it was all colorful and girly. I groaned as I looked through everything. I leaned against the counter and saw a sign that said they made custom jewelry. I smiled and called the saleswoman over. "How may I help you?" 

"I would like to get two custom pieces made." 

"Okay that sounds wonderful. Please fill out these two forms and draw at the bottom what you would like each piece to look like. It is perfectly fine if you aren't an artist, that is what the form is for." I picked up the pencil and started drawing a picture of the bracelet I wanted made for my mother. Trixie walked out of the dressing room and leaned over me. 

"Whatcha doing?" 

"Getting something made for my mother." I turned to look at her and saw that she was holding the dress in her arms. "I don't get to see you in it?" 

"Nope." 

"Ugh, fine. How'd it fit?" 

"Really nice." 

"Good." I took the dress from Trixie and put it on the counter. "I'm getting it for you and nothing you can say will change it." 

"Ugh, okay. Anyway how long are you gonna be?" 

"Why? You hungry?" Trixie nodded her head and leaned on me. I turned around and pulled Trixie in my arms. "How about you go to the food court and order yourself food, pick a seat and I'll text you when I'm done here." 

"Are you gonna meet me there?" 

"Of course I am Pixie. Now go get you something to eat." I reached in my wallet and pulled out $40.

"I am not taking that." 

"Yes you are." I grabbed Trixie's hand but she quickly pulled it away. 

"I am not." I smiled and grabbed Trixie. I put the money is her bra and kissed her cheek. 

"Don't make a scene Pixie." Trixie blushed and shook her head. She walked out of the store and towards the food court. I smiled as I finished up the first drawing. I started on the second and I made sure to do it with care. After finishing the second, I held it up and smiled. The saleswoman walked over just as I was done. 

"Oh, those look lovely. I will call you when they are ready for pickup." 

"Thank you." I opened my phone and texted Trixie that I was done. While I waited for her to reply, I looked through the group chat of my friend group. I felt my phone going off like crazy but really didn't feel like checking it. I scrolled through the messages and saw that Tyler wanted us to go bowling. I closed the text thread as I walked into the food court. I looked around and saw Trixie looking at her phone. As I walked closer, I saw that she had a pizza sitting in front of her. "Hey there, this seat taken?" Trixie looked up from her phone and rolled her eyes. 

"Totally, I'm waiting for my idiot."

"Oh well, that idiot couldn't make it so they sent me as a replacement. Hope I can fill their shoes." Trixie looked me up and down, then smiled. 

"I suppose you'll do." 

"You're an asshole, you know that right?" Trixie shrugged her shoulders and put her phone down. 

"I got pizza and milkshakes. I got chocolate and got you vanilla. Oh and my side is cheese and yours has sausage. Enjoy." 

"Thanks Pixie." I grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite, Trixie did the same. "Your brother texted me, well the group chat we have."

"Oh, what'd he say?" 

"He asked a few of us if we wanted to go bowling tonight."

"Same. He told me that our mom left money for us to take a few of our friends out. I was thinking about asking you to go but he has that covered." I leaned my chin on my hand and smiled at Trixie. 

"Oh I'm a friend am I?" 

"Technically yes, yes you are. Anyway, are you gonna go? I'll invite Kim and Shea, oh and Courtney, so I won't be alone in my age group." 

"Oh, who is Courtney?" 

"The girl who's house I'm supposed to be at. I'll have her meet me here and her and I will meet you guys at the bowling ally."

"Sounds good, but are you gonna come back home with me?" 

"If you want me to." 

"Of course I do. Oh, it will be a few people I don't think you've actually talked to. There's Willam, the whore, Alaska and Sharon, the goth love ravens, um and Adore, the party girl. They are girls I am friends with and Tyler thinks they are pretty cool."

"That sounds okay. Finish eating and then we can part ways." 

"Aw, don't say it that way." 

"Why not?"

"I don't like the way it sounds."

"Fine, you big baby." 

"You got that right." I winked at Trixie as we finished eating. After the each of us ate our share, we walked in the parking lot of the mall. 

"I will take your stuff back to my house okay?" 

"Okay, and are you sure you wanna go?" 

"Yeah, I wanna see you bending over hot stuff." 

"Katya you're such an old man." 

"Hmm, but I don't fuck like one." Trixie rolled her eyes and kissed my cheek as her friend pulled up. She waved as they drove off. I walked to my car with a smile on my face and Trixie on my mind.


	13. Tan Bowling Lanes(Trixie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Katya, can um can we talk later tonight?"
> 
> "Wanna talk now?"
> 
> "No, focus on having fun."

Trixie's POV  
Courtney hadn't asked about Katya which made me happy, but I could feel her eyes on me at the red lights. She pulled into my driveway and looked at me. "I won't be long. Just a few minutes." 

"Take your time." I smiled and ran inside to change. I ran up to my room and looked through my clothes for something to wear. After destroying my closet, I decided to wear a pair of ripped black shorts and a pink flannel that tied at the ends. I sat on the end of my bed and put a pair of my pink pumps. I stood up and walked to my mirror. I turned around and smiled as I looked at my reflection. I looked pretty good, and I hoped Katya would think so too. After turning off my light, Iran back down the stairs. As soon as I got back in the car, Courtney smiled at me. 

"What is it?" 

"You look nice." 

"When don't I?" 

"Good point, but maybe it's for someone?" 

"Like who?" Courtney held up my phone and smiled. 

"Maybe your Russian lover?" I snatched my phone from her as I blushed. 

"I hate you." I looked at my phone and sighed. 

"She called you to tell you that she'll be a little late but she will be there." 

"Thanks." 

"She seems to really like you Trix." 

"I guess." 

"Don't think too much about it. If you do, shit hits the fan." 

"How do you know that?" 

"Because I know how you feel." 

"Courtney, you don't even date." 

"Hmm, and how true do you think that is?" I looked at Courtney as she drove. "I've been seeing Willam for a while." 

"Wait, as in Katya's friend Willam?" 

"Yep, the one and only." 

"How the hell did that come about?" 

"She was talking to the principal well getting in trouble by the principal one day for her dress. I had an appointment with the principal to talk about my classes and well she took an interest in me. Mostly because I was the new girl with an accent and she thought I was cute. It started out as just fun, sex when I wanted, sex when she wanted, but then I started to actually like her. She was flirting with other people and it bothered me, so one day while I was at her house, I told her. I told her that I couldn't just keep playing games because my heart just couldn't handle it. She didn't say anything so I grabbed my things and left. She didn't talk to me for like a week or two. But then, one day after practice, she walked up to me and kissed me in the back of the field."

"Well, are you happy?" 

"She is making an effort, so yeah I am happy. But she wouldn't have known if I didn't say anything."

"I guess you're right." 

"But let's not worry about all that, we are going to have fun and be carefree." Courtney smiled at me and continued to drive. I looked out of the window and thought about what she said. Was is really that easy? Could Katya love me like I love her? 

Courtney pulled into the parking lot of the bowling alley with a smile on her face. "Ready to go have some fun?"

"I guess." 

"Come on, stop being such a negative Nancy."

"Ugh, I'm not." 

"Sure you're not, come on." Courtney got out of the car and started walking to the entrance of the bowling alley. I dragged myself out of the car and followed. As soon as we walked in, my brother waved to us. 

"Trix! Over here!" I waved back to him and groaned on the inside as I saw Katya bowling. I walked to my brother and hugged him. "I'm glad you came little sis. I thought you and Court may have been having too much fun to come hang out." I chuckled nervously and played with my hair. 

"Not a chance. I wouldn't miss a chance to beat you." 

"As if, but come on. Everyone is waiting." As we walked closer, I saw just how many of us there were. Violet was busy on her phone while Kim and Shea argued about which lane was the best and Courtney had found her way to a girl with dirty blonde beach waves. "Okay, all of us are here. Now we can start. Hey Katya, stop cheating!" Katya turned around and smiled at my brother. 

"I'm not, I'm just warming up to kick ass." 

"Oh as if." Kim rolled her eyes at Katya as she picked her ball. 

"I got the snacks!" I turned around to see a blue haired girl walking towards us with an armful of snacks. 

"Adore, did you get my water." 

"Yeah, I got it Violet." The blue haired girl, Adore, handed out snacks to everyone. She walked to me and held out a pack of candy. "Want some?"

"Oh, sure." I took a few pieces of candy and sat down as everyone picked teams.

"Hey, Trix do you wanna play? Violet and Adore aren't playing so it is uneven. Violet is too busy on her phone while Adore is stuffing her face, and Alaska and Sharon didn't come so." Tyler looked at me as he threw something at Violet. 

"No, I can keep score." 

"Wait, I wanna see Pixie bowl at least once." Katya held up the ball she picked out for me, it was pink. Of course it was pink. 

"Fine." I stood up and walked to Katya. I took the ball from her and looked at the bowling pins. I bent over and lined up with the pins. Before I could release the ball, I felt a sharp sting and a hand on my ass. I turned around and looked at Katya. 

"Hey Tyler, I figured your sister had a tight ass." Everyone laughed as I stood, blushing. I rolled my eyes and sent the ball down the lane. It hit all of the pins. I stuck my tongue out at Katya as I walked to sit down. I crossed my legs as I watched everyone. Tyler was on a team with beach wave girl, who I know knew was Willam, and Courtney while Katya was on a Team with Kim and Shea. I kept score and cheered on my brother or who I wanted to at the time. "Hey Pixie stick."

"Hey Katya." Katya sat down next to me with a smile. "What happen to you getting here late?"

"I did, you just got here later than I did." Katya looked at me and pulled at my shorts. "I like these." I swallowed hard as Katya's hand was on my thigh. "I like them a lot. Did you dress like this for me?" 

"What makes you think that?"

"Just a hutch." Katya smile and leaned back, watching the others. "So, my friend and yours huh?"

"Yep. She told me in the car."

"I figured Willam was getting serious with someone, she's been toned down lately. Good for her." I looked at Katya as she spoke. 

"Katya, can um can we talk later tonight?"

"Wanna talk now?"

"No, focus on having fun." 

"You are my fun." Katya gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. 

"Oh, thanks for grabbing my ass earlier."

"Well, it's mine for the time being so why not?" I pushed Katya as she laughed, but on the inside parts of my heart were falling apart. I didn't want it to be for the time being but what could a girl do?


	14. Lost in Brown Eyes(Katya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, thank you."
> 
> "No problem. You done having fun?"

Katya's POV

My back was killing me, so I switched spots with Trixie. She was happy to do something other than sit and keep score. I watched her and smiled when she laughed. I knew I was falling for Trixie and I was okay with it. "You like her?" I looked beside me and saw one of Trixie's friends sitting by me. 

"Uh, what?"

"I saw you kiss her cheek and on the night of the party. I saw you kiss her." 

"Oh." 

"Don't worry, I won't say anything." 

"Thanks." 

"No problem, my name is Shea." Shea held out her hand. I put my hand in hers and shook it. 

"Katya." 

"Oh, I know. She likes you, I hope you know that."

"I know." 

"Don't hurt her please, she's had it bad enough. Real bad." 

"What do you mean?" Shea turned to me and sighed.

"I don't wanna be a drag, but you can have my number so if you need to talk to someone you can." 

"Really?" 

"Of course." Shea smiled as she put her number in my phone, we sat in silent for a little bit afterwards. "How long have you liked her?" 

"I don't know if I would say I like her, like I mean I do but I don't know." 

"That was a very interesting way to answer a simple question." 

"Sorry." 

"I'm joking, I understand. Listen as long as you know how you feel or at least a fraction of how you feel, you don't have to explain shit to anyone because you are doing the best you can with what you know. Trixie is happy right now, so go for the ride, but just make sure she has on her seat belt." Shea stood up and smiled at me. "But don't think too much, have fun." She walked over to Kim and started talking. I looked at Trixie as I thought about what Shea said. I didn't know what my feelings actually were. I didn't know if it was the type of like that becomes love or the type that just stays as lust. I didn't want to hurt Trixie, that was the only thing I was sure about. 

After about three hours spent bowling, all of us teens were tired out of our minds. Trixie found her way to me. She sat by me and groaned. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm tired." 

"Wanna lay your head on me?" Trixie nodded her head and moaned. I smiled and moved so Trixie could lay on me. I put my black jacket over her and held her hand under it. "Comfy?" 

"Yes, thank you."

"No problem. You done having fun?"

"Well no, but I'm done with having fun with them." Trixie looked in my eyes. Those brown eyes were so easy to get lost in. 

"Do you want to leave?" Trixie nodded her head as she sat up. "Okay, well you come up with a reason why you're leaving with me. I am gonna go start the car." Trixie nodded again, stood up, and walked to talk to her brother. I walked outside to my car and waited for Trixie. I started the car and sat in the seat, looking at Shea's number. I had a lot I wanted to figure out about the thing I had going on with Trixie. Maybe a friend of hers was the best way to figure it out. I clicked on Shea's name and typed out a quick message. 

Me: hey it's Katya, I wanna figure out my feelings for Trixie. I know I like her but I told her it was fun for me. I told her it was best not to catch feelings. 

I sighed as I locked my phone, waiting for Trixie. I looked out of the window and started at the moon. I felt my phone buzz. Just as I was about to check the message, Trixie tapped on the window. I shook my head with a smile on my face as she got in. "So, what'd you tell Tyler?" 

"I told him that you were taking me to Courtney's house. Courtney covered for me." 

"She knows?" 

"Yeah, but it's okay. Did you know she is dating Willam?" 

"I knew Willam was crushing on someone, I just didn't know who. Hmm, I'm gonna pick on her about that."

"Now, why would you do that? You and her are in the same boat." 

"I guess we are huh?" 

"Sure are." I leaned over and kissed Trixie's lips. I put my hand on her cheek and smiled when she bit my lip. 

"I'm more than okay with that." Trixie blushed as she looked at me. "Want to watch movies tonight?" 

"Yeah, sure." 

"Cool." I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. 

"Can I turn on the radio?"

"Of course." Trixie smiled as she started to flip through the radio stations. She settled on country music. "Babe, really?"

"What?"

"You know what." Trixie giggled as she sang along to the music. I tapped my finger on the stirring wheel as I drove. 

"See? It isn't that bad."

"No it is, but your singing makes it not that bad." I put one of my arms on the arm rest as I leaned back in my seat. Trixie put her arm next to mine. I smiled as I interlocked our fingers. She pulled our locked hands in her lap, holding my hand with both of hers. "Hey Pixie?"

"Yes?"

"I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"What do you want out of life?"

"Well, I don't really know. Happiness, I guess."

"Happiness?"

"Yeah, like being happy with choices I've made and happy with the person I end up with." Person she ends up with? 

"Why?"

"Just asking." Trixie hummed in response. I looked down at our joined hands and sighed. I really needed to talk to Shea because I didn't know if I was what Trixie wanted, or needed.


	15. Pink and White Roses(Trixie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll tell them I was taking your temperate."
> 
> "With your tongue?"

Trixie's POV

My weekend with Katya was nothing short of perfect. She made sure I was always smiling, and laughing. It was now Monday and I was wearing the biggest smile on my face. I walked into the school and to my locker. I unlocked my locker and saw flowers. Attached to the flowers was a little pink card with black writing, it was Katya's handwriting. I opened the card and read it. Hey there Pix, I wanted to give you something beautiful. I hope you have a good day and I can't wait until I see you walking the halls. I giggled and put the card in my music journal. I smelled the roses. "Oh, pink and white roses. Who are they from?" I turned around to see Katya standing behind me. 

"I don't know, you tell me." Katya pulled me by my waist and kissed me. "Aren't you scared someone will see us?"

"I'll tell them I was taking your temperate."

"With your tongue?"

"Yes mama." Katya leaned against the locker beside mine and smiled. 

"What?"

"You are just a work of art."

"And you are corny. You know for someone who doesn't do serious, you sure seem like it?"

"What can I say you make me feel alive?"

"You are out of your mind."

"I've been told. Hey, where are the other two who make your power trio?"

"Well, Kim is sick and Shea has an appointment with her dentist so I'm riding solo today. 

"We can ditch if you want."

"I already partied and lied to like everyone, I don't need anything else to taint me."

"Oh, but isn't it fun? I know for a fact that Tyler isn't coming today. Him and Vi are like four hours out of town at her parents' lake house."

"I don't know Kat."

"Come on babe. Be a doll."

"Fine, but only because you got me flowers."

"Oh, so all I gotta do is get you cute things to get what I want? What will I get if I get you a puppy?"

"Don't try it Zamo." Katya smiled and kissed my cheek. 

"Just kidding. I'm gonna go sign us out, meet me at my car."

"Oh, you took the car today?"

"Yeah, I know I only get so many graces." Katya smiled and walked to the office. I sighed with happiness and put all of my things back in my bag.

"Hey Trix." I looked behind me to find Milk walking my way. 

"Hey Milk."

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends today."

"Milk your friends are assholes who stare at me."

"It's only because you are a dime babe."

"No thanks Milk, I am leaving."

"Huh?"

"Kim and Shea aren't here today so I am leaving."

"Need some company?"

"Oh no, I already have some." 

"And who would that company be?"

"That would be me." I looked past Milk to see Katya. He backed up and smiled awkwardly. 

"Oh, hey Katya."

"Hey Milk. You ready to go Pix?"

"Yeah." I grabbed my bag off of the ground and walked past Milk. "Bye Milk, see ya later." Katya and I walked out of the building, to the parking lot. 

"He seems pushy."

"Kinda, but he is spoiled so that is just who he is."

"How long have you been friends?"

"A few months. We started talking over the summer when I came here to pick my locker with Kim and Shea. He started talking to me out of no where, and he just became a friend I guess." Katya nodded her head as she grabbed my bag.

"Hmm, interesting. So, I was thinking that we could go see a movie."

"That sounds fun." I looked down at Katya's free hand and played with my dress. "Hey Kat?"

"Yeah Pix?"

"Can I hold your hand? I kinda want to but um it's cool is you say no." Katya smiled, grabbed my hand and kissed it. 

"You don't have to ask, just reach for it and hold it." 

"T-thanks." Katya and I walked to her car in a very calming silence. That was the thing I liked about being with Katya, I was never bored. Katya somehow could take the most boring thing and make it into something amazing. The weekend I spent with her was filled with cuddling, jokes, and horror movies. Katya made sure I had everything I needed, no matter what it was. When I told her I had a craving for ice cream, she went to Dairy Queen. Katya made me feel so good that I didn't care if I had to tell a few lies to people to get time with her. I hadn't been happy in a while, but Katya made it happen. She made me happy to the point that I honestly wanted her every minute that I could have her. 

"Pixie?"

"Yeah?"

"You're beautiful."

"What?"

"I said you are beautiful, I haven't told you today so I had to solve that problem."

"Katya, last night that is all you did. After you dropped me off home, you texted me as soon as I walked in the door and told me I was beautiful."

"That was last night."

"You are fucking nuts."

"Hell yeah, my straight jacket is custom made. Red and black stones, with some silver glitter." Katya wrapped her arm around me and kissed my cheek as she spoke. I shook my head and held her arm around me. When we reached her car, Katya gently pushed against her car and looked in my eyes. "God, you're beautiful." Katya connected her lips with mine in the parking lot as always, and each time it never failed to take my breathe away.


	16. Her Pink Nail Polish(Katya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Trixie, come one just pick."
> 
> "You pick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✴NSFW✴ a little(A lotta) smut warning..you can skip this chapter if you would like(the story can go on without you reading this)-enjoy

Katya's POV  
I had to act cool, I needed to act cool. I tried not to think about the conversion I had with Shea this morning while she was getting ready for her appointment. She called me after I texted her because she said she couldn't text and do her makeup. I didn't see why she was going to wear makeup when she had a dentist appointment anyway. "Well, do you like her?"

"Yeah."

"Then tell her."

"Well, shouldn't she know that I like her already? We are hanging out."

"Hanging out? Katya, really? Listen, she is just as unsure as you are probably even more. This is Trixie's first relationship, well kinda relationship. She has never been through this before, so she doesn't have a clue. I know you would never hurt her on purpose, but this thing you two got going on will only end in heartbreak if your feelings aren't acknowledged. You two just can't run around without knowing where you are going. Gotta be on the same page." I sighed and I put on my lipstick.

"I guess so."

"Talk to her tomorrow."

"Too soon."

"Well, you can't wait forever Katya."

"I know, I know." I was pulled from my thoughts by Trixie grabbing my arm as we walked. I had to focus on her and nothing else. "Trix, what do you want to see?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"Trixie, come one just pick."

"You pick."

"Okay, fine. You stay here, I'll go buy the tickets." I kissed Trixie and walked to the ticket window. I smiled as I saw my friend Bob working the window. 

"Katya, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came here with a friend." Bob looked behind me and raised his eyebrow. 

"Isn't that Tyler's little sister." It was more of a statement than a question. Bob was messy but it is what made him such a fun friend.

"Don't start Bob, don't start." 

"I ain't got nothing else to do, so I think I am gonna start." 

"She is just a friend."

"Hmm, yeah is that why she has your signature red lipstick mixed with her pink?" I put my head in my hand and groaned. 

"Can I just buy the tickets for our movie."

"Sure thing, what are ya seeing?" 

"The Children's Hour' is pretty good."

"Ooh a movie about a lesbian scandal? Of course you'd pick that."

"Shut up, how much is it?"

"For you? $10 even." I pulled out a $10 bill and handed it to Bob. He smiled as he gave me the tickets. "Have fun." I rolled my eyes and walked back to Trixie. 

"What took so long?"

"Uh, I was talking to friend. Are you ready to go see the movie?"

"Sure, what are we seeing?"

"It is an older movie from like the 60's. It is a movie about two women who run an all girls school and they have a scandal that makes parents pull their kids out of the school."

"That sounds interesting."

"It is. It isn't a horror movie but it is pretty good."

"I believe you." Trixie and I walked into the theater and walked to the concession stand. 

"Do you want anything?"

"What are you getting?"

"Popcorn and a soda."

"I'll just eat some of your popcorn and drink your soda."

"Oh, so it's that kind of date?"

"I guess it is." I shook my head and ordered what I wanted. Trixie and I walked into the movie and went to the top to sit down. As soon as I sat down, Trixie grabbed my soda. "How come you get the first sip?"

"Because I'm special."

"Oh, whatever."

"Hey Katya?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you bring the blanket that you keep in the back seat?" I held up my red blanket and smiled.

"Sure did." Trixie smiled and grabbed the blanket from me. She put it over the both of us and put her head on my arm. "Maybe you shouldn't have wore such a short skirt today."

"Why do you say that?"

"You wouldn't be cold if you wore jeans babe."

"Ew, no thank you."

"You are impossible."

"Yeah, but I'm not impossible to deal with now am I?" 

"Shh, the movie is starting." Trixie grabbed my hand as we watched the movie. Her skin was so soft, hands softer than anything I had ever touched. I looked down at Trixie's hand and smiled at her pink nail polish. It was flawless and looked freshly painted, I could only hope she painted them for me. I ran my fingers over Trixie's hand as she focused on the movie. 

"Katya?"

"Yes babe?"

"You're not watching the movie."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Watch the movie."

"Hmm, I prefer to watch you."

"That could be taken in so many ways." I kissed Trixie's neck and smiled. 

"That is the point."

"Katya, don't do that."

"Don't do what? This?" I kissed Trixie's neck more. She squeezed my hand as she held here breathe. I put my hand on her thigh and squeezed softly. Trixie closed her legs tight as I kissed her neck, as my hand squeezed her thigh. "Trixie?" 

"Y-yes?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Uh huh."

"You honestly drive me insane."

"You are already insane." I let my nails sink into Trixie's skin, causing her to whimper.

"Shh, don't make too much noise."

"I wouldn't if you didn't do things."

"What things are you talking about?"

"The things you are doing now."

"Well, I'm not doing anything just yet." 

"Katya, now? Here?"

"What can I say?"

"But the seats.."

"Do you think that would be a problem?" Trixie hid her face in my arm as I rubbed her thigh. "Fine, how about the bathroom?"

"Katya, of all the places and times you decide now, at the movies?"

"I like this skirt."

"Yeah, I do too. Kinda why I bought it."

"Trixie?"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna know something?"

"Sure." I leaned close to Trixie's ear as I slowly moved my hand down Trixie's legs and back up her skirt. 

"You know that sass of yours? Well, It makes me want to fuck you until the only thing you say is my name." I ended my sentence with me running my lips over Trixie's neck. Trixie moaned at my words and I could feel my body reacting to her.

"Katya?"

"Yes Pixie?"

"Bathroom. Now. Please." 

"Lead the way love." Trixie stood up, throwing the blanket off of us. She grabbed my hand and walked up down the stairs, out of the theater to the bathroom. I smiled as I watched Trixie walk. It was amazing to watch her walk in her pumps. 

"Katya, can you walk a little faster?" I laughed a little as I picked up the speed. Trixie pulled me into the bathroom and locked the door. Trixie put her lips on mine then put my hands on her waist. "Katya, I want you, please." I put my hands under Trixie's thighs and lifted her up. I pushed her against the wall, kissing her, making sure she can full my body pressing against hers. I squeezed her thighs as I bit her lip. "Katya...please." I walked to the sinks and sat Trixie on one of them. I ran my hand slowly up her skirt as I kissed her. I touched her panties and smiled as I felt the what my teasing had caused.

"This are soaked."

"It's your fault."

"I am glad to take full responsibility for it too." I moved Trixie's panties to the side and rubbed slow circles into her as I kissed her. 

"Katya.." The sound of Trixie coming undone in my arms made me want her more. Her breathlessly saying my name was enough to make me push a finger inside of her. Trixie wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my shoulder. Trixie's whimpering and moaning urged me to add another finger inside of her, making sure to push her as far as her body would let me at the moment. It wasn't about being rough but about making her feel as good as possible. As Trixie moaned my name in my ear, I could feel her tighten around my fingers, I could feel warmth run down my hand, just as I could feel Trixie hold tighter onto me. I kissed her head softly and let her ride out her climax on my fingers. After she was done, I pulled my fingers out and licked them clean. Trixie watched me as she bit her lip.

"Wanna go finish the movie?"

"Um, can we just grab our stuff and go?" Trixie had a glimmer in her eyes as she looked at me. 

"Yes we can, and maybe we can have a round two."

"Why do you think I wanna leave?" Trixie hopped off of the sink and fixed her skirt. She looked in the mirror and fixed her hair. She smiled at her reflection and winked at me as she unlocked the door and walked out into the hall. I fixed my shirt that Trixie had been pulling on and followed behind her. She really did drive me insane and it was a wild ride.


	17. Black Hair Falling(Trixie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: It is boring
> 
> Russian love: It has always been boring, stop by the gym and see me.

Trixie's POV  
When I walked into school, I felt like everyone knew. I felt like everyone knew what Katya and I did in the bathroom yesterday. I felt like a whore but then again, was being Katya's whore that bad? Wait, what was I thinking? Here I am in math class thinking about being Katya's whore. Katya was killing me, but oh god it felt so good to die. I bit down on my pencil as I thought of Katya. Katya was just all I thought about. Last night was hell for me. All throughout my shower, I had to fight the urge to facetime Katya. I let my head rest in my arms as I looked out of the window. Wasn't like I needed to listen to the teacher right now, she was busy rambling about her dislike of the different measuring systems. Usually I would listen or at least fake it but today my mind was just in another place altogether. I groaned and raised my hand. "Yes Ms. Mattel?"

"May I go to the restroom please?"

"Oh sure." I smiled back at my teacher and stood up from my desk. I made sure to grab my purse before leaving. I walked down the hall to the restroom, texting Katya on the way there. 

Me: I'm so bored Kat. 

I let my hand drift over the cold locks of the lockers as I walked. Katya was in gym so there could be a high possibility that she wouldn't reply, but when I felt my phone buzz I knew I was wrong. 

Russian love: Aren't you supposed to be in math?

Me: It is boring

Russian love: It has always been boring, stop by the gym and see me. 

Me: Won't I get in trouble?

Russian love: No, coach is busy trying to fix his marriage. He isn't paying us any attention. I'm in the locker room so just come in through there. 

I smiled as I read Katya's message. I sent an okay and thought about how I was going to get out of math. I ran down to my English class and knocked on Ms. Royal's door. She looked outside of the window and waved for me to come in. "Trixie, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could go to the library to get some studying done." 

"I thought you'd be in math."

"I am but all Ms. Blanks is doing is talking about her dislike of systems." 

"Oh, I know how it is to hear her talk about that." Ms. Royal went in her desk and pulled out a key. As I reached for it, she pulled back. "Don't forget to bring it back." 

"I won't." Ms. Royal nodded her head and handed me the key. "Oh wait, can you write me a note?"

"Hmm organizing the books?"

"Sounds good. I'll actually organize them while I'm there too." Ms. Royal gave me the note, winked at me and smiled. I ran out of her class back to math. I showed Ms. Blanks the note, grabbed my books and left her class. I walked straight to the girl's locker room without putting my books away in my locker. I wanted to see Katya so bad. I opened the locker room door and walked inside, I looked around for Katya but didn't see her. I set my books down on a nearby bench and sat down. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and typed Katya a message. Before I could hit send, Katya jumped out of a locker in front of me. 

"Boo!" I immediately jumped, falling on the floor. 

"Katya, what the hell?" Katya was too busy laughing to even pay any attention to me. I rolled my eyes as I looked at her. Katya wasn't even in her gym clothes, she was wearing black skinny jeans and a band crop top, that looked so good on her. Her long black hair was falling in her face as she laughed. I would never tell her, but I loved it. She held her hand out and smiled at me after she was done laughing. 

"I'm sorry baby, but I had to." I grabbed Katya's hand and let her help me up. I fixed my skirt as Katya looked at me. 

"No, you wanted too you ass."

"Speaking of ass." Katya pulled me into her arms and grabbed my ass. 

"I hate you." 

"Do you now? You sure about that?" 

"Pretty sure."

"I will fix that later. Hey, what is that key for?"

"The library."

"The library?' 

"Yeah, I am going to the library."

"Hmm, sounds boring."

"I like the library."

"Still boring."

"Well, no one is asking you to go."

"Maybe you should."

"Why?"

"So you won't be lonely." 

"Shouldn't you stay in here?"

"Like I told you, coach is busy and plus I have a free period next so I can spend time annoying you."

"Ugh, fine."

"Hold up, why ugh?"

"Because I wanted to read."

"You can still read." 

"Okay, well come on." Katya grabbed her bag as we walked to the door. We walked down the halls to the library. 

"I missed you last night. After having you in my bed, keeping me warm at night, it is hella weird not having you to hold." Katya wrapped her arms around me from the back as we walked. "You should could move in with me."

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Because I like your cuddles and warmth at night."

"Bitch, get a puppy."

"Rude. Why get a puppy when I have you? A puppy would be a step down."

"Yeah, only because you can't fuck it."

"Correct."

"I am so glad that I mean so much to you." Katya chuckled as she kissed my neck.

"I'm just joking. You are my Pixie, of course." 

"Uh huh." I unlocked the library door as Katya held onto me. We walked inside and closed the door behind us. I turned on the light and watched as Katya sat on the front desk. 

"You know, I don't really come in here."

"Is it because they don't have books you like?"

"Yeah, they are kind of short on the blood drinking, witchcraft, and human sacrifice books."

"Oh, yeah fully a waste of your time."

"I know right?" I shook my head and walked to the back of the library. 

"I'm going to go to the restroom, don't break anything okay?" Katya smiled at me and nodded her head as she jumped off of the desk. I walked out of the library towards the restroom. As I walked through the halls, I saw my Kim. "Hey Kim." Kim turned around and waved at me.

"Hey Trix, where are you going?"

"Restroom."

"I'll come along." Kim closed her locker and walked beside me. "So, did you miss Shea and I yesterday?"

"Of course I did." Kim wrapped her arm around me as she smiled. 

"What did you do yesterday since we weren't here? I bet you were so bored, I am so sorry." I chuckled awkwardly as I thought about yesterday, as I thought about Katya inside of me, as I thought about the feeling of her pushing me to the edge, as I thought of her licking her fingers. I shook the thoughts from my head and smiled at Kim. 

"I made it through somehow, but you guys are here today so I'm good." Kim laughed a bit and I laughed with her. I could feel the thoughts trying to creep back to the front of my mind, I knew I was fucked. I just knew it.


	18. The Luck Of The Black Jewel(Katya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, is that a problem?"
> 
> "No, just boring

Katya's POV  
Tomorrow marked the start of the sixth month that Trixie and I had been well I don't know. I didn't really know what to call us, but neither did she. We weren't dating, but we didn't look at anyone else or even talk about anyone else. I know Shea said not to wait too long, but why ruin something good with the thought of responsibility? What Trixie and I was good, really good. I didn't want to put any weight on her just because I was unsure. Since tomorrow was kinda special, I decided to take Trixie to her favorite ice cream shop. I smiled as I stood waiting for our ice cream, watching Trixie as she played with a little girl. It was kind of cute, I didn't want kids but Trixie made me think about it. "Here you go ma'am. One chocolate ice cream cone and one strawberry cheesecake ice cream cone with nuts and extra strawberries on top." 

"Thank you." I took the cones and walked to Trixie. Trixie smiled and waved bye to the little girl as she took her ice cream. 

"Thanks babe"

"No problem." Trixie smiled as she took a strawberry off of the top and ate it. 

"Is that the same chocolate you always get?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, just boring."

"Well, I'm sorry I don't want to go into a sugar coma at an early age." Trixie took a big lick of her ice cream as she made a face at me. "Wanna go walk in the park now?"

"Yes please." Trixie wrapped her arm around mine as we walked out of the ice cream shop. It was starting to warm up, which meant Trixie didn't have on a jacket. Which also meant she would get cold as she ate her ice cream and take my jacket. "Katya?"

"Hmm?" 

"I know you said you didn't really want to talk about it, but have you and you parents decided if you are going to Russia?"

"Trixie, you still remember that? That was four months ago."

"Well, it is kind of important, don't you think?"

"I guess it is, but I told them I wasn't going. That was the end of it really. They still have the ticket and everything. They tell me every night at dinner that I can change my mind if I want."

"That is cool I guess." Trixie was looking at her ice cream, she had sadness written all over her face. I didn't want today to be shit. It was a day that we didn't have school so I wanted her to be happy. 

"Hey, speaking of dinner. Do you wanna come have dinner with my family tonight?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, my mom has been asking who I'm always on the phone with and well I finally told her. She wants to meet you."

"Wait, what does she think I am to you?"

"She thinks you are my best friend."

"Oh yeah, the best friend who has had your tongue and fingers inside of her."

"Well, I didn't tell her what kind of friends." 

"Are you sure you want me to come?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, what if they ask questions?"

"Then answer them. Pixie, there is nothing to scared of, okay?"

"Okay." 

"I can come pick you up if you want."

"No, it's okay. It is my turn to have the car tonight." 

"Okay, you can come to the house at about 8 tonight. My dad will just be getting home and my mom will have just finished cooking."

"Do you think they will like me?"

"You are smart and a blonde, of course they will." Trixie smiled and looked at me. "There it is." I grabbed Trixie's hand so she would stop walking. "Hey, all that matters is that I like you okay? I think you are fucking great so don't sweat it." 

"Thank you Katya." I kissed Trixie as I wrapped my arm around her. 

"Anytime Pix. Now eat your ice cream, it is melting." Trixie dipped her finger into the ice cream and put it on my nose. "Really?"

"Yes really."

"Asshole."

"I know." Trixie and I started walking again, but she walked with a little more confidence now than before. She was so unsure of herself and I couldn't help but feel as if It was my fault. "Hey, can we stop right here, my feet hurt?" 

"Babe, I told you not to wear heels." 

"Aw, but you like the way my legs look when I wear heels." 

"Oh shut up and sit down." Trixie laughed and sat down on a nearby bench. She pat next to her and smiled at me. 

"Come on." I sat next to Trixie and ran my fingers through my hair. As we looked at people passing by, I played with a little jewel that was around my neck. "Kat, what's that?"

"What's what?" Trixie put a finger on the necklace I was playing with. 

"This. You always wear it." 

"Oh, it was something given to me by my nan, or grandmother." 

"Aw, it's so cute." 

"Yep, it's also my good luck charm." 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Because when I wear it, nothing but good happens." 

"That is so cute Kat." 

"Shh, don't tell anyone." I put my finger over Trixie's mouth as she laughed. I laughed along with her but little did she know it was the reason for my luck with her. I wore it the day she came to my party, the night we kissed, the day I met her and everyday we were together. Spending time with Trixie was the luckiest thing in my life, even if I didn't show her that.


	19. Hot Pink Ceiling(Trixie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I like someone."

Trixie's POV  
I took my heels off as I walked up the steps that led to my family home. Katya offered to drive me but it was such a short walk that it was okay. As I walked further into the gate, I saw Tyler and Violet, sitting in her car. As I walked by the car, Tyler let the window down. "Hey little sis." 

"Hey Ty." Violet leaned over and looked past Tyler. 

"Hey Trixie." 

"Hey Vi."

"Hey Trixie, we are going to get a bite to eat. You wanna come?" 

"Uh, no I got a few things to get done." 

"You okay Trix?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. You guys have fun, bye." I walked up the stairs and inside the house. 

"Trixie, dear is that you?" 

"Yeah mom." My mom walked out of the living room with a book in her hand. 

"Are you okay dear?" 

"Yes, I'm okay." 

"You look sick sweetie." My mom put her hand on my head, checking for a fever. 

"I'm okay mom, oh I am going to a friend's house for dinner tonight." 

"Okay, I will be leaving for the office to finish up paperwork. But you can call me if you need me dear." 

"Thanks mom, I will." My mom kissed my forehead and smiled. I started walking up the stairs until my mom called my name. 

"Take a small nap before you leave okay?" I nodded my head and walked to my room. I closed my door after throwing my heels in a corner, walked to my bed and laid down. I rolled over and faced the window, feeling less than great. I started to close my eyes but opened them when I heard a knock at my door. 

"Come in." I heard my door open and close. 

"Trixie?" I turned around to see Violet standing by my door. I sat up and looked at her. 

"Oh, Violet is everything okay?" 

"Yeah, I just wanted to come check on you. You seem a little off. Can I sit?" 

"Sure." Violet sat on my bed and smiled softly at me 

"What's wrong Trixie?" 

"I like someone." 

"That's great, I didn't think you would ever like anyone." 

"Wait, why do you say that?" 

"Because Trixie, you are kinda stuck up." 

"What?!" 

"You are. Trixie your brother is worried about you, he says he doesn't want to leave you and you be alone. Trixie, you are a pretty girl, fucking hot actually. You could have anyone you wanted if you tried." 

"I only want this one person." 

"Well, why can't you have that one person?" 

"I..I..don't know. We do things that couples do, but we aren't a couple. They said it is for fun because they don't do serious. I know it sucks but I would rather have what we have rather than having nothing, you know?" 

"Tell them how you feel Trixie. Tell them that you want more than what you're getting." 

"But shouldn't labels not matter?" 

"It's not the label that matters, it is knowing what and who you are to them, knowing that you mean something to them. I would kill Tyler if he pulled that shit with me." 

"But what if they don't feel the same way I do?" 

"Then they don't deserve you." Violet held my hand and smiled at me. "Trixie, go for the best out of life. Relationships fall under that, go for the best relationships you can have." 

"Thank you Violet." 

"You're welcome Trixie. Well, I have to get going before your brother fucks up my car." 

"Yeah, he is a hand full." 

"Ugh, tell me about it." Violet chuckled as she looked out of the window. "I wouldn't give him up for anything though." 

"Yeah, I know how that feels." 

"I bet you do." Violet stood up and fixed her skirt. She smiled at me again before walking to the door. "Trixie?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Tell Katya that if she doesn't get her shit together, I'll kill her." 

"You know?" 

"Of course. I see the way she looks at you and the way you look at her. That night when we went bowling, I saw you both, you laying on her shoulder and the smile on her face said it all. Willam and I know, but don't worry your brother is lost. Anyway bye Trixie and good luck." I nodded my head and sighed as Violet walked out of my room. I laid back down, looking at my pink ceiling. I had to talk to Katya, there was no way I could keep this up. The emotional pain was a lot. I was growing to love Katya, but what was the point of that love if it wasn't given back. Hearing that Katya only told her parents about me only recently hit me for some reason. And the fact that it was only as a friend, hit more. A friend like my brother or Adore, even Violet, but at least Katya's parents knew about them before hand.


	20. Red/Pink dress, Sad Mess(Katya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm scared Kat." 
> 
> "Why?" 
> 
> "What if they don't like me?"

Katya's POV

"Mom! Are you done yet!" 

"Katya, dear I told you it will be done before she gets here." I ran down the stairs in my black heels. 

"Hey mom, can you zip the back of my dress?" My mother turned around from what she was mixing and zipped my dress. "Thanks mom." 

"You're welcome honey. Wait, Katya why so fancy?" 

"Well, um I don't want Trixie to think I'm some pig, well more than she already does." Jokes to relieve anxiety...real smooth. 

"Oh, so her name is Trixie?" 

"Yeah, she is Tyler's little sister."

"The boy with the blonde and black shaggy hair?"

"Yeah mom, that's him." 

"Hmm, I hope his sister is less of a loud character than him." 

"She's 100% different than him. Straight A student, cheerleader, president of a few clubs." 

"She sounds like she has a lot on her plate. I hope you aren't causing trouble for her." 

"I'm not mom." I walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs to my room. I looked at myself in the mirror and fixed my dress as I took a deep breathe. Trixie had texted me and told me she would be here in 20 minutes, that was 15 minutes ago. I sat on my bed and listened to music as I waited for Trixie. Why was I so nervous? It was only Trixie, the Trixie I had been spending so much time with. I knew I needed to talk to her about how I felt but it wasn't gonna be easy. Trixie was sad today when we were together and I wanted to fix it, I felt like I had to. Trixie was nothing but sweet to me and I just didn't feel like I deserved her. My thoughts were stopped by my dad knocking on my door. 

"Katya, that girl is here." 

"Okay dad, thanks." I looked at myself one more time in the mirror before walking out of my room and downstairs. 

"Hey, I thought you said she was here?" 

"She is. She's still outside." I looked out of one of the windows by the door. Trixie was in the driveway with her lights off. I could only imagine what she was feeling right now. 

"Hey, I'll be back." I opened the front door and walked outside to Trixie's car. As I got closer, I could see Trixie with her head in her hands. I tapped on the window and smiled as she unlocked the door. "Hey baby, what's up?" 

"I'm scared Kat." 

"Why?" 

"What if they don't like me?" 

"I told you that doesn't matter babe." 

"To me it does." 

"Why?" 

"It just does Kat, it just does." I put my hand on Trixie's thigh and looked in her eyes. 

"Hey, hey relax. Listen, I don't understand why but I'm sure they will like you okay? They have no reason not to." I leaned over and kissed Trixie, holding her hand. I pulled back softly and put my forehead against Trixie's. "You are perfect okay? And anyone who doesn't see that is an idiot." 

"Or maybe you are the idiot." 

"We already knew that Pixie." Trixie giggled and smiled at me. "There she is. Listen, after we are done with my family, we can take a walk in the park okay?" 

"Can we just sit in your room or on your balcony?" 

"That sounds perfect. But you gotta come inside, okay?" 

"Okay." 

"I can hold your hand the whole time." 

"Thank you. I think I'm ready." 

"Okay, let's go." Trixie and I got out of her car and walked to the front door of my house. We stopped as she took a deep breathe. 

"Okay, I'm ready." I opened the front door and walked Trixie inside. 

"Mom, dad Trixie is here." My mom walked out of the kitchen and my dad looked up from his paper. My mother walked to Trixie and held out her hand. 

"Hello dear, my name is Pat. It is very nice to meet you." Trixie smiled at my mother and shook her hand. 

"It is nice to meet you as well." 

"Roman, come here and meet Trixie." My dad waved from his chair. 

"Hello Trixie, it is nice to meet you." 

"You as well Mr. Zamolodchikova." 

"Hmm, see girls she shows me respect, why can't you two?" My mom turned to my dad and shook her head. 

"Oh hush it Roman. Trixie dear, Katya told me you are a vegetarian. Is there anything else you don't eat?" 

"No ma'am, that is all." 

"Okay well, we are having a number of different Russian dishes tonight. Starting with a carrot, nut and apple salad then meatless shchi and mushroom pies and to finish it off we are having raspberry pudding with honey." 

"That all sounds delicious." 

"Yeah so delicious that my stomach is talking, let's go eat." My dad stood up from his chair and walked into the kitchen. My mom, Trixie and I followed behind him. Trixie sat next to me while my mother and father sat on the other side of the table. 

"So, Trixie how old are you?" My mother passed the bowl of salad to me as she spoke to Trixie. I put a spoon full of salad on Trixie's plate and then my own. 

"Oh, I'm 16, and thank you Kat." I smiled at Trixie as we all began to eat. "Mrs. Zamolodchikova, this is amazing."

"Thank you Trixie dear. And may I say, I am amazed that you can pronoun our last name with such ease, not many people can."

"Oh, well I learned for Katya, I thought it would have been rude to not know how to say her last name when we are friends." I smiled as Trixie relaxed more with my parents. The rest of dinner was filled with laughs and my dad telling horrible jokes that he had came up with over the years, Trixie loved them, just like my parents loved her laugh. After dinner we moved into the living room, where my dad fell asleep in his armchair and my mom sat next to Trixie, showing her my baby pictures and pictures of me when I was younger. Trixie seemed to be having a great time until my mom brought up the worst thing possible. 

"Trixie, I am sure Katya has talked to you about it. Would you tell her that Russia is a good place to finish school?" Trixie looked at me and tensed up a bit. 

"Mom.."

"Oh, I've never been but I've heard that it is beautiful, I think it is a wonderful idea." Trixie smiled weakly as she looked at my mother.

"See Katya? Even your friend here thinks it is a good idea." Trixie chuckled and stood up. 

"Uh, may I use the bathroom?"

"Of course dear, it is at the top of the stairs to the left." 

"Thank you." Trixie smiled and walked up the stairs to the bathroom. I turned to face my mother as she sipped her tea. 

"Mom, really?"

"What's wrong?"

"Why would you ask her that? That has nothing to do with her."

"Katya, I was just asking."

"Yeah, but there was no need to ask." I stood up and ran up the stairs to check on Trixie. I knocked on the bathroom door softly. "Baby? It's me, can I come in?" I heard the lock click open, I opened the door and stepped inside the bathroom, closing the door behind me. Trixie was sitting on the floor, with her head in her hands. "Babe, I'm so sorry about that. I didn't know she was going to say anything about that." I sat next to her and kissed her head.

"It's okay, it is a big part in your life. She cares, it is nice." 

"I guess." I held Trixie's hand in my lap. "I've been meaning to tell you, I like this pink dress."

"I like your red one. It makes you look hot."

"Sad and still hitting on me."

"Shut up." 

"Did you wear this just for me?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"Well, I'm going to act like it was for me. Hey, how about I have a party tomorrow?"

"For what?"

"Hmm, well I don't know. Just because? Or maybe uh, us having this going on for six months?"

"That sounds cool."

"Okay. Do you want to go home?"

"What about us spending time together?"

"We can tomorrow night, you can stay the night after everyone leaves."

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too Pixie. Well, come on." I stood up and held out my hand. Trixie grabbed my hand and lifted herself up. I fixed her hair and kissed her cheek one last time before we walked out of the bathroom and downstairs together. "Hey mom, Trixie is leaving." My mom walked to Trixie and I. She pulled Trixie into a hug and sighed.

"I am so sorry dear, I didn't mean to upset you." Trixie smiled as she hugged my mom back.

"Oh, no it is fine. I am okay. But thank you so much for having me, I had a lovely time." 

"You can come visit anytime, we enjoyed you. Didn't we Roman?" My mom looked back at my dad, but the only response she got was a few loud snores. "Ugh, that man. Anyway be safe on your drive home and please call Katya so we know you got home safely."

"I will. Goodnight." 

"I'll walk you out." Trixie and I walked out of the door and straight to her car. Trixie unlocked her chair as we stood beside it. "You okay to drive? You know you can stay the night, right?"

"I know, but I'm okay."

"Okay baby." I kissed Trixie before she got inside her car.

"I'll call you when I get home."

"Okay, I'll be waiting." Trixie closed the door and smiled at me, waving as she started the car. I stood watching her pull out of the driveway. After I saw Trixie leave off of my street, I walked back inside. As I closed the door behind me, I saw my dad sitting in his chair, wide awake. "Faking it again?"

"Yep, just like you."

"Huh?"

"She's just your friend Yekaterina? Or more?"

"I don't know dad."

"Hmm, okay." My dad picked up his newspaper and fixed his glasses. I sighed and walked up a few stairs. "Yekaterina?"

"Yes dad?"

"She's a nice girl. I wouldn't mind having her as a daughter-in-law." My dad smiled at me and nodded his head.

"Thanks dad." I walked to my room, undressed and put on a large T-shirt. I really wasn't up for taking a shower tonight so I would have to wake up to take one. I turned off my light and turned on my little red Halloween lights, the ones Trixie had gotten me a few months ago. She said she was in the store with her mom and she just had to get them. When she came over and slept with me, I kept them on because she hated the dark. I thought about what my dad said and what Shea said all those months ago. It wasn't fair to Trixie for me to keep this up, I had feelings for her and she needed to know that. 

I laid in bed, thinking about Trixie and what I needed to do. I was pulled from my thoughts by my phone ringing. I picked up my phone and answered it when I read Trixie's name. "Hello?"

"Hey, I was calling to let you know I made it home."

"Okay, thank you."

"Make sure you tell your mom, I don't want her putting out a false amber alert." Trixie and I both laughed at her joke.

"I will in the morning, she's probably asleep by now. You okay?"

"Yeah, just need some sleep."

"Okay, um Trixie?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow." 

"Ooh a surprise?" I could hear the change in Trixie's voice, I loved when she was excited. 

"Yes, could you be here maybe a hour early or so for the party?"

"Of course."

"Good, I also want to talk to you, I have something important to tell you." I tried not to let my voice shake or crack as I spoke. 

"Okay, that all sounds good."

"Cool, now get some sleep Pixie."

"You do the same Kat."

"I will, I am already in bed."

"Lucky, I still have to take a shower."

"I'm taking mine in the morning."

"Okay Ms. Always Late."

"Oh hush and go take that shower."

"I am, I am. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Pix." I smiled as Trixie chuckled and ended the call. I put my phone back on the charger and pulled the covers over me. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts flow in. I thought about Trixie, but not how I usually do. Usually, it is her in the shower or her moaning my name when she is alone, when she is using her own fingers while thinking of me. Yeah, I was still thinking of her, but not in that way. My thoughts tonight were still about her but about the sadness she wore on her face today, the tears that filled her eyes, the pain that I was causing. I know I was starting to love Trixie, I just had to make sure she knew.


	21. White Halls(Trixie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah?"
> 
> "We want to talk to you." 
> 
> "Oh, sure. What's up?"

Trixie's POV

It had been six months since Katya and I started whatever it was that was happening with us. There wasn't a time that I wasn't happy when I was around her. Well, not many times for that matter. I was good at forcing away thoughts and emotions I didn't want to feel or pay attention to. That is what I did with Katya, she made me so happy so what was the point of being sad? There was no point, no reason. Not only was the stress about school gone but she made life fun. But it was increasingly hard to keep it from Shea and Kim. They had noticed something between Kat and I, but I was good at avoiding it.

I was having fun, but I was also feeling strong emotions for Katya. Whenever I was around her, it felt like it was just her and I in the world and that nothing could go wrong. Today was Friday, which meant the whole weekend with Katya. I loved the weekends with her. No one but her and I in our own little world, safe within the walls of her huge house. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 2:45. I smiled at the thought of her holding me. 

As soon as the bell rang, I grabbed all of my things and walked to my locker. Katya was having a party tonight, which I was okay with because after the party, it would be just her and I. We had so much planned but I had a nagging feeling in my chest. Katya said she had something important to talk to me about, hearing that scared me. A lot of this scared me though, no matter how much I didn't want to think about it. I knew Katya said when one of us got bored, we could go our separate ways. I hope she wasn't bored with me, it didn't seem like it but I couldn't tell with her sometimes. My heart sank at the thought of her and I ending. Even if we weren't a couple. I enjoyed whatever we were. "Trixie. Hello, Trixie?" I turned around to see Shea and Kim standing behind me.

"Yeah?"

"We want to talk to you." 

"Oh, sure. What's up?" 

"That's what we wanted to ask you." Shea wasn't talking at all, which was odd for her. 

"Okay? Are you guys okay?" 

"No, because we feel like you are keeping something from us." My mouth went dry. I turned back to my locker, try I g to avoid eye contact. 

"Um, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Trixie, you are an awful liar. What is going on with you and Katya?" I sighed and closed my locker. 

"Her and I have been hanging out everyday." 

"Okay, for how long?" I played with my skirt and looked down. 

"Maybe, um six months."

"Beatrice, what the hell? Why haven't you told us?"

"Because it isn't anything serious."

"Serious? You have been hanging out with your crush alone for six months."

"Yeah, and um you were right about her liking me."

"How do you know that?"

"Um, we may or may not have kissed?"

"What! When?"

"Shh, Kim shut up. And that night at her first party. We also may have um did a little more than that, a few times." Kim leaned against a locker and rubbing her forehead.

"And you are just now telling us? Was that the only time?" I was quiet and bit on my nails that Katya had painted black. "Was it?" I shook my head. Kim face palmed and groaned. 

"We kiss every time we see each other. She picks me up from cheer practice." Kim stared at me a but before smiling softly.

"Well, does she make you happy at least?" I nodded and leaned against my locker. 

"That's the problem?" I sat on the floor and covered my face. 

"What do you mean? You've been happy all day. What changed?"

"My brain changed. Katya and I aren't dating. She said she doesn't do relationships, and I thought I could do that. But Katya is so perfect in my eyes, she treats me like I am the only girl in the world. When we are together, she makes sure I am happy. Fuck even when there are people around, she checks on me. One day last week, she brought me meds during lunch because I wasn't feeling good. She buys me things without me asking. I think...I think I love her." I broke down crying in my hands. Kim and Shea sat next to me, hugging me. 

"Why is that bad?"

"Didn't you hear me? She doesn't do relationships. She said it is just for fun, and that if one of us got bored we could move on. I don't want to see her with someone else guys, I don't think I could handle it. She said she wanted me to come before the party tonight so she could talk to me. What if she wants to break it off so she can find someone else?" I sighed as I looked at Shea and Kim. "She makes me feel so special and loved even if she doesn't love me like I love her." Shea grabbed my hand and smiled.

"If she does all that you say she does, then that is love Trixie. That's not all for fun, that is because she loves and cares for you. Just take the first step and tell her how you really feel. She probably doesn't want you stressing. You can do it. We are coming to the party so we will be right there for you." 

"Thank you guys. It has been hard not telling you."

"Yeah, let's not keep things from each other again, okay?"

"Okay." I wiped away my tears and smiled. 

"We are going to the mall to get new shoes. You wanna come?"

"No, I want to go home and take a shower."

"Alright, that sounds good." Shea kissed my head and stood up. Kim hugged me and got up after Shea. They waved and walked out of the school doors to Shea's car. I looked at the mirror in my locker and fixed my hair. I closed my locker and saw Milk standing behind it. 

"Oh gosh, Milk you scared me." He smiled and rubbed his neck. 

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to ask if you were going to Katya's party?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Cool, will you save a dance for me?"

"Sure Milk." Milk smiled and walked away towards the gym. "Weird." I finished getting my stuff and texted Katya to tell her I would be there in three hours. I locked my phone and walked outside to start the walk home.


	22. That Yellow Dress (Katya-end)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Listen, um I'm here for you okay?" Shea stood up and turned around to walk away. 
> 
> "Hey, Shea where is Trixie?"

Katya's POV  
I had cleaned the whole house, from top to bottom. Tonight was the night, the night I wanted to take a big step with my dream Barbie. I wanted everything to be perfect for her. After talking to Shea again about how I felt, I knew what I wanted to do. I was waiting for Trixie to get here, never has three hours taken so long. I told her to wear the yellow dress I had gotten her, I wanted her to look nice. I walked up the stairs to my room to choose something to wear. As I went through my closet, I heard the door bell. I smiled and ran down the stairs. "Trix, babe I didn't think you.." I opened the door and rolled my eyes at who was standing on my doorstep. "Hello Milk." 

"Hi, Katya. Um, I came to talk to you about Trixie." My heart dropped at the mention of Trixie's name. 

"Oh gosh, is she okay?" 

"Yeah, hey can I come in?" I stepped to the side and let the tall boy walk in. 

"So, what's up?" 

"I heard Trixie talking to Shea and Kim. She isn't happy Katya." 

"What do you mean?" 

"She told them that she wanted a relationship but not with you because you don't want that. So she doesn't want to waste her time." I sat on the sofa and held my stomach. "I am sorry Katya, I didn't want you both to get hurt." I looked at Milk with tears in my eyes. 

"She isn't happy with me?" Milk shook his head, the look in his eyes was of sadness. "Thank you Milk." 

"It is no problem. I hope you two work it out, you seem happy. She said she wasn't gonna tell you because she didn't want to hurt you so I felt like I had to. Neither of you deserve to be unhappy." 

"Yeah I am happy, but she isn't so there is no point in dragging it out. I love her so much but I can't keep her if she doesn't feel the same way about me. I will talk to her." 

"Is there anything you need? I know I may seem like a spoiled brat but my friend likes you so I got over it." 

"No, thank you though." Milk smiled and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tight. He let go and walked to the door. I closed the door behind him and let myself fall to the floor. Tears started to fall down my face, my heart was shattered. 

I waited downstairs for Trixie to show up. She wasn't here when she said she would be. I heard a knock at the door. I walked to the door and opened it. Trixie jumped on me, hugging me. "Hey Kat!" 

"Hi." Trixie smiled as we walked to the sofa, I sat down after her. 

"I am sorry I wasn't here on time. I had to help mom with stuff around the house. Tyler took the car so I had to walk here." Trixie started to talk and tell me about all the stuff she wanted to do this weekend. She also started to talk about the talk her and her mom had about her life after high school. I was no where in there, there was no future for us. 

"Um, Trixie?" 

"Yes Kat?"

"I know we've been getting close, but we can't get any closer. You'll get it when you're older." 

"What do you mean?" 

"We can't do 'this' anymore." Trixie looked in my eyes, silent. "Say something." 

"Wh...why?" Before I could say anything the doorbell rang, I got up to answer it. A few people were already here for the party. I turned my back to look at Trixie but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. I walked in the kitchen and talked to a few people. 

During the next hour, the house was full and I still hadn't seen Trixie. I sat outside, smoking while looking at all of the people walk in. There was a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see Shea. "Can I sit here?" 

"Sure." 

"Trixie called me and told me what happen."

"You're probably mad at me." 

"Nah, I know it was probably for a good reason." 

"Yeah." 

"Listen, um I'm here for you okay?" Shea stood up and turned around to walk away. 

"Hey, Shea where is Trixie?" 

"Oh, I don't know. I haven't seen her." I nodded my head and stood up. I walked to the back of the house to the garden. As I reached the garden, I saw Trixie kissing Milk. He had his arms around her waist. I held my stomach and held in my tears. Instead of saying anything, I walked past them into the main garden. I could hear footsteps behind me. 

"Kat, wait." I kept walking, not saying anything. "Katya, I said wait." I turned around with tears in my eyes. 

"What do you want Beatrice?" I yelled louder than I thought. She stood looking at me. "We are over okay? Go have fun with Milk. I see that you moved on already. Leave me out of it. I see that I'm not what you want. I'm sorry that I couldn't give you what you wanted. Now, just goodbye." Milk walked beside Trixie and put his arm around her. 

"Come on, let's go Trixie." I turned around and walked further in the garden. The last thing I heard was Trixie saying 'don't go'. I walked until my feet hurt, I walked until my head hurt, I walked until my heart hurt. Trixie was gone, but at least she could be happy now. I sat down by a tree and cried more. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a pink velvet box. I opened it and looked at the necklace inside. A diamond 'P'. The first letter of the nickname that I had given to the girl I loved. The girl I wanted to try and have a forever with. The girl who was now in the arms of another. The only girl I had ever cried for. The image of her in my favorite yellow dress played in my head, that yellow dress that I bought for her when we went to the mall that first Saturday six months ago. Today was the first day she had ever worn it and now that yellow dress had said goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of this book. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story just as I enjoyed writing it❤.


End file.
